The Abduction Incident
by fanfictioniwrite
Summary: When Amy goes missing, Sheldon quickly retreats to Pasadena. (Set after Season 7 finale. Mainly Shamy but will also depict the dynamics between all the main characters.)
1. The Prologue

**The Abduction Incident**

**Summary:** When Amy goes missing, Sheldon quickly retreats to Pasadena. (Set after Season 7 finale)

**Warning:** Spoilers for the finale

* * *

**Prologue**

Penny stared across the dining table only to meet Amy's unemotional gaze.

They were currently having Thai as the unwritten tradition dictated but the whole atmosphere seemed off. It had been two weeks since the physicist left and Amy had retrieved further back into her shell, barely interacting with them. Penny knew she had to do something to fix that or at least try to.

"Amy, sweetie why don't you tell me about how your research is going?" – she asked, hoping this would distract her friend. Leonard gave her an approving look as if he himself had been struggling to come up with a way to cheer up Amy.

Penny's attempt though, proved fruitless.

"It's going fine." – Amy said without lifting her eyes of the plate, her voice void of emotion.

"Any further details?"

"Well, I highly doubt any of you really cares all that much neurobiology. Not to mention you all have your neatly ordered lives, why take interest in mine?" – Amy replied, her words sounding much harder than intended. She immediately regretted them but the damage was already done.

_"So much for playing it cool."_ – she thought bitterly.

Everyone stiffened at her reply, surprised at how cold Amy was. Normally she was the most kind and cheerful person and would never snap at them like that. The whole situation with Sheldon though was obviously taking a toll on her. Howard and Raj shared a concerned look while Bernadette petted her friend's back.

"Look, Amy we all know things are hard on you since Sheldon left but-"

"Don't pretend like you know!" – Amy snapped, giving an outlet to the emotions she had stifled for the past weeks – "How could you know? All of your relationships are going smoothly while me and Sheldon are the freak couple which everyone's betting when will fall apart!"

An awkward silence fell upon the room as Amy tried to regain her composure and the rest of the gang struggled to think of some comforting words.

"Amy things might be good in our relationship right now but that doesn't mean it was always like this." – Leonard said, hoping he could calm Amy, if only just a bit. After all the years with Sheldon he had pretty much turned into a professional psychologist.

"Not to mention with me in the room, you'll never be the one with the worst love life." – Raj said jokingly.

His attempt to lighten the mood though fell flat and Amy remained lost in thought, staring blankly at her full plate.

"I don't know why I even try." – she started slowly – "I keep pushing with Sheldon and yet we barely make any progress… Maybe it's just time to move on."

There was a change in her tone and it was now calm and steady, almost as if she had come to terms with the whole situation.

"What?" – Penny cried out, alarmed by her bestie's words - "Don't talk like that, sweetie. I mean sure Sheldon can be difficult-"

"To put it mildly." – Leonard jabbed in.

"But that doesn't mean you should give up. I'm sure in the end of that day you'll work out just fine." – Penny said as she tried her best to sound reassuring. Even to herself though, the words seemed empty and cliché and she realized when it came to relationships it was never that simple.

The brunette didn't look convinced but she nodded and offered a small smile to her friends. After all the years of bullying and too many disappointing interactions she had learnt to keep to it to herself. This way, even if she would miss out on some of the best things in life, at least she was sure she wouldn't get hurt by others.

"Anyway I didn't mean to burden all of you with my problems and I must apology for my sudden outburst. After all, what is between me and Sheldon is our problem only and I shouldn't bother you with all of this."

"Oh, honey you're not bothering us, we're here for you." – Bernadette said and squeezed Amy's shoulder.

"And I am grateful for that but I think I too need some time to clear my thoughts and put things into perspective."

"Of course, anything you need." – Penny agreed and gave her best friend and encouraging smile.

With that the dispute was over and Amy fell silent for the rest of the evening. From time to time she would offer small remarks in order to make sure the others wouldn't worry about her. She even joked about the extent to which Raj was ready to please his new girlfriend Emily when the astrophysicist told them how he had bought her a new phone for their one month anniversary.

Soon enough everyone seemed to be at ease again, laughing and joking around as usual. A part of Amy was glad they were enjoying themselves but there was a small part of her, buried away far in the depths of her subconscious, that felt hurt by how quickly they seemed to have forgotten about her.

Maybe after all her mother was right, maybe she simply didn't have the personality or set of skills to establish stable relationships in her life. In the end they were all Sheldon's friends and maybe now that he was gone, for an uncertain time period, it was time for her to leave.

She set her still uneaten food on the small dining table and stood up, taking her bag.

"It's getting late, it's probably time I left. Once again I must thank you for inviting me, I had a great time."

"Oh, are you sure, it's only half past nine, not to mention you can always crash at my place."

"Thank you for the offer Penny, but I'll must decline since I have to get up early in the morning. Got some important things to do." – Amy replied, trying her best to sound happy and casual.

"Will you come with us to look for bridal magazines?" – Bernadette asked, shooting her friend a hopeful look.

"Maybe some other time, I have a lot of work going on."

"Oh, well, call us when you can." – Bernadette said, her previous smile turning into a concerned frown.

Amy however ignored the concern of her friends, labeling it as mere politeness and quickly bid her goodbyes. As soon as she was out of the Leonard's apartment she felt and empty and alone, wishing she could go back and enjoy their company. A small voice in the back of her mind stopped her though, telling her she didn't belong with them. With that she left and headed back home.

"Did you see that?" – Penny asked the moment Amy left. The whole evening she had pretended she wasn't seeing how lost in thought her bestie was and had played it cool. The blonde was glad her acting skills could be put to some use at least but part of her regretted she hadn't openly confronted her friend about what was bothering her.

"Yeah, I am telling you something is not right with Amy." – Leonard mused.

"Can you blame her? Sheldon just got up and left, no goodbye, no nothing! I swear he's the most selfish person I've ever known." – Howard snapped. For the past two weeks he had kept it to himself, tried not to express how much the physicist's sudden move bothered him but he couldn't take it any longer.

It felt like his dad leaving all over again.

"Sheldon didn't want to hurt her, he was just confused and didn't fully grasp what kind of consequences his actions would have." – Leonard said, trying to reason his best friend's actions.

"Buddha once said we often don't realize how much our actions affect those around us." – Raj mused, while munching on the dessert.

"You sure that was Buddha, Raj? Sounds more like Oprah to me." – Howard mumbled while the astrophysicist rolled his eyes.

"Any way my point was, who would've predicted Sheldon leaving would have such grave consequences. I mean I for one was happy when he left! Means more fun and less of the "better-than-though" attitude!"

"Boy, do I not miss that!" – Howard chuckled.

"Not to mention me and Penny can finally have sex without hearing Sheldon humming the Empire march as he falls asleep." – Leonard said, grinning. He was having a blast, finally being able to explore his relationship with Penny without Sheldon interfering all the time.

To a degree the scholar realized just how selfish they were all acting but he would push those thought away and focus on enjoying his life as a newly engaged man.

"I don't know guys, I mean sure it's nice to be able to have a little more fun without Dr. Rigid Schedule but all of this kinda worries me, I feel like something is off." – Bernadette admitted as she took a sip from her glass of water. It had surprised Penny that she had refused to have some wine but shrugged it off.

"Oh, come on, Bernie, relax. I'm sure everything we'll work out just fine." – Howard said, cupping her face and pulling her into a kiss.

"Ooh, guys that's so sweet." – Penny smiled and gave Leonard and expecting look.

"I wonder if I'll ever have that with woman." – Raj cried out only to cause Penny to roll her eyes as his dramatics.

"Way to ruin the moment." – she chuckled.

With that their concerns about Shamy as Penny would call the couple were forgotten. Leonard had thought about maybe telling Sheldon about how Amy was feeling but in the end had decided against it since he didn't want to interfere with his friends' relationships.

* * *

Amy woke up early the next morning with a mission.

Even the mere thought of what she about to do caused her a sudden pain but she ignored the sensation. After all she was a strong and intelligent woman, not some stupid sophomore girl nursing a bad crush– she tried to rationalize with herself.

The scientist got up and after following her morning routine headed for her laptop.

"Now or never." – the neurobiologist whispered to herself as she opened her email. At that moment she could surely use a drink (or three) to give her some courage but unfortunately Penny wasn't around.

Hesitantly she chose the recipient - Sheldon Cooper and then slowly started writing the contents of her letter. The brunette had no trouble coming up with words, after all she recited in her head what she wanted to write at least a hundred times the last few days.

Only problem was Amy wished she didn't have to do it. The rational part of her knew Sheldon deserved better and she fully realized what kind of effect this would have on his psyche.

Change was hard even for ordinary people but for Sheldon? It would be a disaster. Her choice of action was the most irrational move she could come up with, really.

Unfortunately, Amy wasn't being rational right now. She wasn't thinking like the acclaimed neurobiologist or like the mature woman she had grown up to be. She was acting like the young girl who had been hurt too many times.

All her fears and insecurities, which had subdued during their relationship, had come back to haunt her and as Penny would put it "bite her in the ass."

Amy's survival instinct had kicked in, telling her she should just pull away from her relationships and distract herself with work as that would be the safest course of action. The irony was, no matter how mad she was with Sheldon, she was doing the exact same – running away from her problems.

But then again if he could just get away, then why couldn't she do the same?

Wiping away a few unwelcomed tears, Amy finished the succinct email, explaining her decision and then pressed "send."

She wanted to cry and maybe even break some stuff but instead took a shaky breath and buried down those emotions. The first few days after Sheldon had left she was indeed a mess, letting desperation and anger take complete control over her. But enough was enough and she had decided to move on, no matter how painful that felt.

She got up and gathered her stuff for work, ready to welcome the new day and whatever it had to offer.

And as it turned out later, it had to offer a lot.

* * *

Many miles away Sheldon Cooper was enjoying his morning coffee. After reading the news he decided to check his e-mail, not really expecting anything else than a few letters from his subscriptions on various websites.

Instead though he saw a letter from Amy, on the top of his inbox.

"Well, this is strange, I wonder what she could be writing about this early in the morning." – the physicist thought as he opened the letter.

After quickly skimming though the content of the e-mail he let of sudden gasp.

He could feel his throat tighten and his chest hurt. Panic was starting to creep into his conscience and the last few words of the letter were the final blow that sent him into a complete state of shock.

_"I would like to set in motion the relationship-termination clause of our agreement."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** First chapter was kind of setting the tone of the story, real action starts from the next one. I will try to be consistent and update twice a week. Also, English isn't my native language, so please excuse any grammar or linguistic mistakes.

I hope you've enjoyed the story and any feedback will be greatly appreciated :)

Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT and make no money out of this story.


	2. The Plot Thickens

**The Abduction Incident**

**Summary:** When Amy goes missing, Sheldon quickly retreats to Pasadena. (Set after Season 7 finale. Mainly Shamy but will also depict the dynamics between all the characters.)

**Warning:** Some mentions of violence

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Plot Thickens**

"_I would like to set in motion the relationship-termination clause of our agreement." _

Sheldon stared at the screen of his computer, unable to fully comprehend what was happening. Was this some sort of cruel prank Howard and Raj or perhaps even Leonard were playing on him?

Surely, Amy would never want such a thing. After all wasn't she the driving force behind the relationship? Wasn't she the one who always supported and comforted him?

Then why on Earth would she want the terminate the relationship now? None of this made any sense to Sheldon, it simply lacked any _logic_. And the thing he hated the most were situations where he couldn't apply logic and rationality.

He stood in the middle of his hotel room, dressed in nothing but pajamas and stared at the computer screen for what seemed like an hour. The physicist even pinched his hand to see even he wasn't dreaming (an old trick Penny had showed him once a long time ago), but alas he was fully awake.

What he did next, he did on autopilot. Many years later, when he would look back only to bitterly regret his actions but at the time all Sheldon could feel was anger.

How dare Amy terminate their relationship _now _of all times?

Didn't she know how hard things were for him, even without her all of a sudden deciding that she was – what? _Tired _of him? _Bored_? Did Amy want to substitute him, like some sort of old doll that no longer did any cool tricks?

All those suggestion were ridiculous but at the moment they seemed plausible to him as he was blinded by anger and confusion, unable to deal with everything that was changing so fast around him.

Didn't she realize how much she meant to him? Sheldon would never admit it, even to himself, but he had grown to enjoy the relationship. He thrived in the support and comfort Amy offered him, he enjoyed greatly her honest admiration and genuine interest in him.

After all, it was so unusual for Sheldon to find someone who not only tolerated his presence but celebrated it.

"Yeah, well, if she can do without me, so can I!" – Sheldon thought bitterly as he typed his response. Even to him the words seemed childish and petty but he was too affected by his emotions to think straight.

Even for a second it didn't occur to him that maybe Amy was just hurt, that she felt betrayed and abandoned by his sudden exit.

He meticulously typed in his cold response, assuring Amy that _he_ was the one who had come first with the idea they should separate. He did that purely out of spite and anger and for a second felt good as he imagined how hurt his girlfriend, well now _ex_-girlfriend, would feel once she had read those words. That way she could understand what he was feeling.

Sheldon skimmed through the letter, checking one last time for any errors before hitting "send" with a shaky hand. He could feel his sides wet and wiped them in frustration. He then lay on his, rather uncomfortable and definitely not as clean as he'd like it to be, bed and curled into a ball.

All he could feel was a mix of fury and confusion at his friends and his so called partner for betraying him, for being more concerned with their own happiness than his.

"_This hotel had better let me bring in a few cats." – _he mumbled when he finally got up to get dressed. He sure needed a hot beverage.

Little did Sheldon know after a few days his current problems would seem like child's play and he would come to bitterly regret his behaviour.

* * *

It was the late evening when Amy finally mustered the courage to open her e-mail and read Sheldon's reply. During the whole day she had busied herself with work and tried the neglect the overwhelming emotions that came with the thoughts about Sheldon.

A small, wishful part of her had expected he would call and she had even allowed herself to imagine he'd actually try to fight for her – something she certainly deserved after three years of their relationship.

Unfortunately, Sheldon hadn't failed to disappoint and the her phone remained silent.

Not even a call from Bernadette or Penny, her best friends, who were supposed to offer support and comfort at times like this.

"_And some friends they are."_ – Amy thought bitterly, her heart clenching at the thought that the girls could have faked their friendship and affection the whole time, only because of their long term acquaintance with Sheldon.

Maybe this was for the best though, maybe she really was better off alone and it simply wasn't meant for her to enjoy the warmth of human interactions, the way apparently everyone else was.

She took a deep breath, trying in vain to calm herself as the e-mail was loading. As expected a letter from Sheldon was waiting for her.

And as expected he was more than willing to terminate the relationship.

The brunette stared at his cold and hurtful words for a few minutes before replying with a simple message. After all she had been taught to be polite and mature at all times.

"_Thank you for your understanding. I wish you best in your future endeavors"_.

With this a whole era of her life was over.

Amy didn't cry nor did she allow herself to wallow in any more self pity as there was simply no use of doing so. It seemed like no matter what she did, her relationship had already ended and no amount of tears would bring back Sheldon from wherever he was.

Besides, the brunette felt like she had used all the tears she had in the past days. Right now she felt more numb than anything else.

She carefully gathered her stuff before locking the lab and heading home. It was way past working hours anyway.

* * *

As Amy was nearing her apartment something caused her to divert her thoughts away from Sheldon.

She had the strange feeling she was being followed. It seemed ridiculous – why would anyone follow _her_ of all people. She wasn't some pretty girl guys were lusting over, nor was she a famous celebrity that brought the attention of the paparazzi.

But it was still there, the odd feeling of being watched. Soon enough it was more than a feeling, she could definitely hear light footsteps, the kind of footsteps you hear when someone is trying to be quiet on purpose.

In order to assure herself she was just imagining things, Amy turned back, expecting to see nothing but the darkening alleys of Pasadena.

Just like in the movies though, that proved to be a very wrong move.

She was suddenly yanked back forcefully and felt someone wrapping their arms tightly around her from behind. Instinctively she attempted to fight but it was in vain, her captor only tightened his death grip. As panic was starting to overwhelm her, Amy realized she couldn't move a centimeter away from the stranger.

That was when she felt something wet being pressed against her mouth, as if to silence her screams. Not that Amy could scream, at that point she was frozen and unable to even whisper for help.

Suddenly she felt light headed and weak. Even in such grave circumstances she was still a scientist and her brain came to the painful conclusion that whatever was pressed to her mouth had been poisoned. Chloroform perhaps…or worse.

With that final though she felt her knees give in and fell limp in the arms of his captor.

* * *

Two days after the last dinner the gang had had together Penny was still thinking about Amy's behaviour and couldn't help but worry. Something wasn't right and she just knew it. The blonde pretended everything was okay though as she didn't want to trouble her fiancé as he had been so happy ever since they had got engaged.

Leonard shot his fiancé a worried look. Something was definitely bothering Penny, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. The two of them were currently snuggled on the couch, watching yet another of the "gay science movies" as the former waitress would call them. This time it was Star Trek and although Leonard was more than happy his partner wasn't complaining, he knew that was a clear sign something was very wrong.

He hit the pause button and turned to face her.

"Come on, you haven't made even a single complaint the past hour. You didn't even call Spock and Kirk gay! Something is obviously bothering you, just tell me what it is."

"It's nothing, I'm fine." – Penny shrugged it off, offering him one of her stunning smiles but that wasn't enough to convince Leonard.

"Are you…uh, having doubts about us? I don't want you to feel pressured or anything-" – the man started slowly, letting all his insecurities and doubts come to the surface.

"What? Oh, no honey, it's not that." – Penny shushed him and then pulled him in for a kiss. – "I told you, I love and I want us to do this. I'm ready." – she said, giving him a reassuring smile.

She wished Leonard could realize he wasn't just someone whom she was settling for, he was the real deal for her and the only one she was willing to take such a huge step forward with. Or at least the only one she was willing to marry outside of Las Vegas that is.

"I love you too, Penny." – the physicist said, a blissful smile lightening his face. The smile though was quickly replaced with the previous look of worry. – "But I also know when something is bothering you, so just please spit it out."

Penny took a deep breath, apparently there was no use trying to hide her concerns from Leonard.

"Well, it's Amy. I'm worried about her. I just think…there's something going on."

The scientist sighed in relief, at least his fiancé wasn't having any second thoughts. Then again, he too was worried about his two friends. He hadn't heard from Sheldon or Amy the last few days and the idea that something had happened was slowly starting to form in his mind.

"Have you called Amy?" – he asked.

"No, Bernadette and I decided we should give her some space to you know, gather her thoughts and stuff. We don't want to suffocate her."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best."

"Have you talked to Sheldon?"

"Uh, surprisingly no. I haven't heard from him in two days." – Leonard said, knitting his eyebrows in worry.

Now what he came to think about it, that was weird. Normally Sheldon couldn't go even a day without sharing every little detail about his life. He hadn't paid much attention though, too focused on enjoying time with Penny.

Suddenly Leonard was overwhelmed with a feeling of apprehension, laced with guilt. He should have been more attentive when it came to his best friend.

"So wait, are you telling me we haven't heard from Sheldon _or _Amy in two days?" – Penny asked, her voice hiding a faint trace of panic.

"Seems like it." – Leonard responded – "You know what, I'll call Sheldon right now."

"Wait, I'll call Amy first, see if she's talked to him. I mean, we don't know how they're doing and I don't want you saying something that could make things any worse."

"Oh, yeah, that's a good idea." – Leonard nodded in agreement and watched as Penny dialed Amy's number.

The blonde rang three times but there was no answer.

"Try her lab." – the physicist said quietly, the frown on his face deepening. He didn't like where things were going.

Penny followed his advice only to be informed Amy hadn't shown up for work today. She thanked the brunette's boss for informing her and turned to face her fiancé.

"Amy isn't at work either, Leonard. I'm telling you, something's definitely not right." – she said, the panic in her voice evident this time.

"Okay, you know what, we'll head for her apartment. I mean, we don't know what's happened, maybe she – uh – put her phone on mute and is running late." - the physicist said, trying to find a logical and what was more important non-scary explanation of the what was going on.

"Yeah, cause that would ever happen with Amy." – Penny said sarcastically.

"You know what, let's just go, there's no use in making wild guesses."

"Shouldn't we call Sheldon first?"

Leonard hesitated for a moment, mentally assessing the whole situation.

"Not for now, we could be worrying for nothing and the last thing he needs right now is worry."

With that the newly engaged couple left and headed for Amy's home.

After a very tense ride to the neurobiologist's apartment and at least a dozen more calls to her cell phone they finally arrived at the site and hurried up the stairs. Leonard could feel himself slightly out of breath but he ignored it, there were more pressing matters at hand.

As soon as they neared Amy's door they knew for certain something was terribly wrong. Penny reached to knock only to realize the door was already unlocked.

When they slowly opened the door a sight of complete chaos welcomed them. The brunette's apartment looked as if it had been invaded.

"Oh, my God, Leonard!" – Penny cried out as she stared in horror.

The normally clean and tidy home had been turned upside down, all sorts of possessions scattered on the floor. There were torn clothes, broken pieces of furniture and shattered glass from the frames of the photos Amt had on put on display.

The pictures contrasted grotesquely against the overall disorder. Two of them were of Amy and Sheldon, smiling fondly, while the other depicted the gang at some of their countless dinners together. If one would pay close attention, they would notice how radiant the neurobiologist looked in the photos, seemingly without a care in the world.

Leonard and Penny slowly started realizing the implications of the scene before them. Something in particular caught the physicist's eye – Amy's laptop was missing and so were the stacks of papers where he knew she'd normally write the details regarding the various researches she was conducting.

This small detail caused him to finally break away from the state of shock and he quickly took out his phone, dialing the police.

* * *

Bernadette walked into the living room, looking at her husband who was currently criticizing quietly whatever show he was watching on Discovery channel. This caused a small, loving smile to lighten her features.

"_Such a putz."_ – she thought and chuckled but her smile quickly fell and she redirected her attention to her current task.

She had something to tell him and she wasn't entirely sure what his reaction was going to be. She took a step towards the couch, feeling a bit uncertain.

"Howie, could you please turn that off for a second." – she said quietly.

"Oh, but Bernie, I am having a Discovery Channel marathon, counting how many scientific mistakes they can possibly make for one day!" – the engineer whined. He certainly had a strange way of spending his free day.

Normally Bernadette would feel amused with his childish behaviour but right now she wasn't feeling up for another silly argument about how he was wasting his time.

"Howard, please this is important." – she said and her tone caused the man to stiffen and turn to face his wife. The look on her face told him, whatever it was it mattered more than engaging in a few more hours of nit-picking science shows. He quickly switched off the TV and gave her an encouraging smile.

"I'm all ears, baby."

The blonde took a step closer and sat on the couch next to him. She took his hand in hers and looked him in the eye.

"Honey, I have to tell you something but before I do, you should know whatever decision we make shouldn't impact on our marriage. I love you, Howie." – she said and this further freaked out Howard.

He leaned in and kissed his wife.

"I love you two and whatever it is, it won't change this."

Bernadette nodded, taking a deep breath.

As it often happens, just as she was about to tell him, they were interrupted. The biologist froze, hearing a series of frantic knocks on the door.

"Howard, Bernadette, let me in please!" – the heard Penny calling.

"Well, that seems urgent." – Howard grumbled, getting up to open the door only to let in a very distressed looking Penny barge in.

Just as the engineer was about to make a snarky comment about inappropriate timing, he took a look at the blonde and the words died on his lips.

Penny was shaking all over and her eyes were red-rimmed. She had obviously been crying on her way to their apartment.

"Penny, what's going on?" – Bernadette asked, jumping to her feet.

"It's, it's Amy. We went to her apartment and it was broken in. And-and what is worse, we can't make contact with her." - the former waitress blurted out, struggling to keep her composure and not break into tears again.

The Wolowitzs stared at shock for a minute or so, unable to comprehend what was going on. What Penny was saying seemed like a horror movie scenario and not something that would happen in their lives.

"Oh, my God. Did-did you call the police?"

"Yes, immediately. They already questioned us and Leonard stayed with them. I came here as fast as possible."

"Oh, Penny." – Bernadette said quietly as she pulled her best friend into a tight hug. This only caused the other to burst into tears again and this time the biologist joined her.

Howard struggled to find some words of comfort but it was in vain. His normally eloquent nature seemed to have gone out of the window the moment he heard the news.

"Does Sheldon know?" – he asked finally. The petty arguments with the other scientist were long forgotten and all he could think of was how if this was happening with Bernadette, he would want to know.

"I left that to Leonard, seemed like he would be the one to handle the job best." – the actress sniffled. – "I thought about staying with him and calling you but… I couldn't bring myself to tell you over the phone."

"Of course, honey, you did the right thing." – Bernadette said, patting her friend's back. She was slowly starting to regain her composure and her motherly side wanted to offer all the comfort she could to her friends.

"You know what, the police will want to question us too probably, so we should head towards the station." – Howard pointed out, realizing it was up to him to act as calmly and rationally as possible.

After all he was the one who was the least close to Amy. But even he would be devastated if something were to happen to her, so he could only imagine what the others were going through.

Bernadette and Penny nodded and went for the door. Just as they were about to leave the engineer pulled his wife to the side for a second. Something was bothering him and he needed an answer.

"Bernie, what were you going to tell me before all of this?" – he asked quietly.

He could see the hesitation in his wife's pale blue eyes.

"Now's not the time, Howie, it can wait." – she said quietly before turning around to follow Penny down the stairs.

* * *

Amy slowly opened her eyes.

She could feel her head pounding, her heart beating irregularly and her mouth burning with thirst. Other than that she had no idea what was going on.

Her brain felt like a gum that had been chewed by a monkey, then spitted out and trampled over by a Godzilla. Her normally fast thought process was now sluggish and chaotic and she could hardly make any logical thoughts.

Even with her eyes opened all she could see was darkness and slowly the realization that she was blind folded downed on her. Normally that would cause her panic but right now she felt unusually calm and detached. She was starting to figure out she must be on drugs.

It was then that the events of the previous day came back to her, flashbacks going through her clouded mind like lightning bolts. All she could remember was someone grabbing her forcefully, then inhaling some odd scent and then…then it had all been darkness.

Amy remained in that odd state between dreams and reality for what seemed like an eternity before she slowly started coming to herself. It was then that the panic kicked in with full force. Her hands were tied behind her back and the rope, or whatever it was, was cutting into her skin painfully. Her legs too were tied and she couldn't move even a centimeter.

There was a piece of cloth in her mouth, preventing her from screaming for help.

"_Who would hear you anyway?"_ – a small voice at the back of her mind whispered and Amy started realizing just how grave her current situation was.

She had obviously been kidnapped but not only did she have no idea by who but also _why_. Why would anyone want her? What would they need from her?

After experiencing a long list of disappointments Amy had started believing she was worthless and the recent events had only served to prove her that.

_Sheldon._

The name suddenly submerged in her conscience and caused a spark of pain in her chest. Wasn't this what the physicist had wanted all along?

To get rid of her.

Well, he had certainly got his wish, hadn't he?  
Would he or her so called friends even notice she was missing, and even if they did, would they care or would they just celebrate the odd element of their circle was -

Just as Amy was engaging in the painful fantasy of her friends delight about her absence she was suddenly interrupted by what sounded like a door being opened.

She heard footsteps in her direction which caused her to flinch in a desperate attempt to move away from whoever her captor was.

"_Она в сознании!__ * __"_ – she heard a man cry out but then he walked away just as quickly as he had come.

_Russian, _Amy thought bitterly.

This was bad. If she had been kidnapped by foreigners, it would only slow down the investigation process. Not to mention…where was she? She had no idea how long she had been out and for all she knew, she could be well on her way to Moscow or any other point of the world.

Before the neurobiologist could further muse about her dire situation, the door opened once again and she heard heavy footsteps.

Someone yanked the cloth from her mouth and gasped for air. Fear seized Amy so completely, she could no longer even think. Just then the unknown man pulled the blind fold and she squeezed her eyes tight as light invaded them.

"_Привет._"– she heard another, deeper voice rasp and it made her instinctively open her eyes once again.

Before her stood an unknown man and the look in his pale blue eyes that told her she was better off dead.

* * *

**Author's Note**: First of all I want to give:

**Guest, smkffnut, Brenda, , ChaliceInnana , kawaiigiggles82 , Crabbcakes , kimbee73 , Raamaa , Darcyfitz1 , mayimass , genki-escapist , Hanabi-ness , Saruluvsshamy , AnitaRez** – a huge thanks for reviewing!

Also, thanks for all the alarms and favourites – they mean a lot to me and are a huge source of encouragement!

This will be Shamy, eventually. Sheldon is going to more than make up for his actions to Amy and I will try to portay the way he changes for her.

I know it's kind of silly to write drama when it comes to such a light comedy such as TBBT but the idea of Amy being kidnapped one day and how Sheldon would react to it, came up to me and I couldn't seem to get it out of my head, so I decided to write and share :) Also, I've wanted to explore the drama genre for quite a while and I'll try to do it justice.

I hope you liked the longer format of this chapter because some of the next ones are coming up even longer than this. Also, I must warn you this story is going to get quite dark, with some disturbing themes.

*** Translations: **_"Она в сознании!_ " - She's conscious! (Russian) _"__Привет._" – Hello (Russian)

Please review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter! Till next time!


	3. The Disclosure

**The Abduction Incident**

**Summary:** When Amy goes missing, Sheldon quickly retreats to Pasadena. (Set after Season 7 finale. Mainly Shamy but will also depict the dynamics between all the characters.)

**Warning:** Use of foul language and some violence

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Disclosure**

Raj was truly happy.

For once he felt completely at ease in the company of a woman and he could see, she too was enjoying herself. They were having dinner in a fancy restaurant Bernadette had recommended and Emily was nodding enthusiastically as he told her about his newest research.

The astrophysicist paused for a second, wanting to submerge in the atmosphere of the moment. He took the redhead's hand into his and smiled at her fondly.

"What is it?" – she asked, somewhat surprised at the sudden pause.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just having dinner with a beautiful woman whom I really like and thought I should appreciate the moment. After all you only get a handful of times when you're so happy." – the scientist mused as he looked the other in the eye.

If it were any other guy, Emily would brush off his words, figuring they were just a ploy to get her in bed. With Rajesh though, she knew he was honest. She squeezed his hand and offered him a warm smile.

"Who knows, maybe we'll have many more moments like this." – she said and the other chuckled.

"Let's drink to that." – he offered, raising his glass of wine as a toast.

It was just then that his phone rang, "Howard" flashing on the screen. With an a low sigh Raj accepted the call.

"Hey, I told you not to call on date nights! Unless you're either dying or have won the lottery, I'm hanging up!" – the astrophysicist said, pretending to be angry. Emily laughed at his dramatics.

"Raj…I wouldn't be calling if it weren't serious." – the words caused the smile to die on his lips. Howards' tone was an indicator that whatever it was, it was bad.

"What-what's going on?" – he asked, a frown replacing the previous smile.

When Emily saw the sudden change in her boyfriend's behaviour, she too was alarmed. Raj talked a few more minutes on the phone, not really saying anything, just nodding in concern.

"I'll be there in a twenty minutes." – he finally said before hanging up.

"Raj, talk to me, what's wrong?" – Emily demanded, starting to really worry about whatever was going on.

"I-uh-I'm really sorry, I have to go. My friends need me and-" – Raj stammered, struggling to put into words what he was feeling. What Howard had just told him seemed like some sort of nightmare and he had a hard time believing it was actually happening.

And coming to think of it, just a minute ago his whole life seemed perfect.

"Well, there's no way I'm leaving you right now, whatever it is, I'll come with you." – Emily said as she squeezed his hand once again, this time trying to offer some sort of comfort.

Raj just stared at her, his eyes wide in amazement. It seemed like he wasn't used to people caring for him, which only made her heart hurt more. He was such a sweet guy, not to mention a loyal friend and a great boyfriend and she wished people could see that in him.

"Thank you, Emily, you really are amazing." – he said, before they got up and left the restaurant in a hurry.

Behind them the waitress protested loudly about their unpaid bill, but they didn't hear, concerned with much bigger issues.

* * *

Amy met four pairs of eyes, all set on her, all studying her intently, taking into account every detail. The scientist wanted to move her gaze away from their faces but she seemed to be frozen.

Fear. It was all she felt now and her normally fast working brain didn't seem to be able to comprehend what was happening. Was she going to die? Was this really how it would all end – one final episode of pain before she was put out of her misery?

The man who had taken off her blindfold proceeded to drag her to another, bigger, dimly-lit room where they were at the moment. He held her tight, a knife at her throat.

Move a centimeter, and the blade would come into contact with her pale skin, ending all of this. Amy had contemplated it as it seemed like a quick and easy way to escape, a permanent solution to all her problems.

She felt light headed and sick, fear having taken complete hold over her.

Worst thing was she couldn't make any words or even plea for help. All she could do was stare at the men in who were playing with her fate. She had lost all control over her life and it seemed like she was just observing the scene before her, not actively participating in it. Like someone watching a horror movie but not being able to tell the protagonist about the bad guys chasing him.

The three other men in the room made a few steps in her direction, curious to study their new victim. Amy instinctively flinched at their sudden movement but what appeared to be the leader, gave them a sign to back off.

"You keep still now, or I swear I'll teach you little American bitch some discipline." – her captor hissed in her ear as he shoved her onto an old, beaten chair.

"No, please don't do this to me. I-I swear I haven't done anything wrong." – Amy begged, finally being able to form some words. She would have expected of herself to scream for help and plead for mercy because, well, that was what abduction victims seemed to do in those silly action movies she had watched with Penny.

Now that this was happening for real though, she found her throat clenched tight and the strength to make any sort of scream or plea missing.

The abductor grabbed her face forcefully in his hand and took a good look at her, his icy blue eyes studying every centimeter of her pale face. She could sense his breath, which stank of alcohol and fast food, on her features.

"Such an ugly cow!" – he sneered, causing laughter to erupt from his team mates.

Amy shut her eyes tight, not wanting to listen to the insults. She whimpered when he yanked her hands forcefully and put them behind the chair.

Her survival instinct kicked in and she fought, trying to push his hands away from her. Not surprisingly, all her protests were in vain and only seemed to further anger the man.

He pulled her left hand, took out a small knife and before Amy could so much as scream, made a small cut across her palm. The action couldn't cause any serious damage but it would surely leave a scar as a reminder. Furthermore, it was meant to be more of a warning, showing her what the other was capable of if she didn't behave like a good girl. Amy wanted to cry but the screams died on her lips, despite the searing pain.

"That will teach you good." – the foreigner grunted, smiling gleefully when he saw the look of agony written over her face – "If you keep quiet, maybe we won't hurt you too much. " – he added, his voice low and full of threat.

Amy nodded at his words through tears, realizing she had to obey him if she wanted to survive this. The criminal seemed content with her response for now and proceeded to wrap the ropes around her wrists so tight, she felt like her blood flow had been nearly cut off.

"Now, let me tell you why you are here, I bet you're very eager to know." – he started, strong accent distorting the words.

"My name is Ivan Alexandrov but my team calls me Eagle because of my… let's call them talents for now. I've brought you here because my boss thinks you're really special. You see, my boss is a very, very smart man and wants to build something grand for Russia" – his tired eyes were now full of admiration, apparently directed at the mysterious boss – "But you see, there are not many scientist left there."

His mood had suddenly changed going from pride to anger and Amy could feel the man was staring at her with his bloodshot eyes, expecting some sort of respond. Did he want an apology on behalf of her country? Well, she had no intention of giving him that. She merely nodded, not knowing what to say. Luckily, the other seemed satisfied with it and continued.

"America steals all the brightest minds from us!"

The neurobiologist could only guess what he meant was that many Russian scholars came to the USA for better work opportunities. Apparently though, the other didn't see it that way. In his opinion his homeland hand been cheated and now someone had to pay for it.

"So, now we steal too. We'll take you to him and you'll put that big brain of yours into some good use." – the other sneered and his teammates nodded in approval.

So this was what they wanted, Amy realized with horror. She had been abducted because of her skills in the field of neurobiology. She wanted to laugh at the bitter irony how the only thing that was going smoothly for her – her career – was what had brought this upon.

She had the urge to scream at the others and tell to go to certain four-letter place like Penny would often tell her ex-boss but couldn't muster the courage. She sensed her lips move and heard words come out of them but it felt like those words weren't hers:

"Please, I'll do anything, just please don't hurt me." – she plead and the Russian grinned mirthlessly at her words, content with her subservient behaviour. Perhaps he had expected of her to do some more fighting before finally agreeing to what he wanted but Amy had no intention to give him the chance to further hurt her.

_"Отлично!"_ – he exclaimed, clapping to further mock her – "I see you are a fast learner. Do what we say and we might deliver you to our boss all in one piece, isn't that right, _друзья_?"

Amy took a look at the other men – one was about thirty-five, a short skinhead who squinted back at her, eyes full of hatred. The neurobiologist quickly looked away, seeing another taller, muscular man with a blank expression. He appeared uninterested in the whole ordeal and his mind seemed to be somewhere else. She wondered what he was doing here since he looked so out of place.

It was the last guy who surprised Amy the most though because he seemed no more than sixteen. He was short but well built and wore a metal cross around his neck, like their leader Alexandrov did. All the American could feel was pity that a mere child had been brought into all of this.

"Now that we're done talking business, let's take you back to your room. Hope you like the accommodation, I know you're a little spoiled around here." – Ivan hissed before dragging Amy to the room where she had been originally held.

* * *

Amy stood alone in the darkness for what felt like hours. Then again she knew the brain absorbed more information when you were in distress, making time periods seem longer than they actually were.

Being alone with her thoughts was almost as bad as being forced to endure the presence of her abductors because she had to face all her pent up emotions. Worst thing was, even now of all times, she couldn't stop thinking about the gang and more importantly Sheldon. Everything reminded her of them and how ordered life was just a few weeks ago, before everything had went on a downwards spiral with Sheldon's sudden exist.

Even the old chair she had been tied to reminded her of the time Penny had dragged some weird, dirty armchair to her apartment and Sheldon had wanted to call hygienists, making a huge fuss about the whole thing. The fond memory made her smile despite everything but the feeling quickly faded, replaced by dread about her current situation.

Amy felt tears running down the sides of her face when she realized her previous life was over. Chances were she would never see the gang (which had become synonymous with family) again. She would never have another dinner at Leonard's apartment or another girls' night out…or another date night. The slim prospect of fixing things with Sheldon and experiencing all the things she had dreamed of was now gone, stolen with one simple act on behalf of the men who had brought her.

It was just then that she heard the door creak and the teenager she had noticed earlier came into view. Amy had no idea how the boy would treat her but she was relieved at least it wasn't Ivan. Anyone was better than Ivan for now.

She was able to take a more detailed look of him now, taking into account he was a skinhead like the others and his muscular arms were covered in tattoos with words written in the Cyrillic.

The teen stretched his hand and the sudden movement caused Amy to flinch, trying to retreat even further into the corner.

_"Добър вечер."_ – he said, apparently in some sort of greeting. The neurobiologist though had no idea what the strange words meant so she just offered him a scared look. Howard was the specialist when it came to linguistics but, sadly, she had never been interested in learning foreign languages.

"Oh, you don't speak language, I see." – the other pointed out the obvious in his broken English and then smiled at her.

Amy wasn't sure what to make out of all this, was he trying to be nice to her and if so why? After all, they had already caught her and sooner or later she would succumb to their wants. Or they would force her. One way or another, there was no need for small talk.

The boy sat opposite her, leaning back on the concrete wall. It was just now that she noticed he was carrying a bottle with some yellowy liquid in it and a plastic container full of odd looking meat.

"Want food?" – the teen asked as he waved a fork before her mouth.

"Uh, no thank you." – Amy said, not sure if the other was serious or mocking her. Either way, hunger was the last thing she felt.

"You sure? I swear, only thing Radko does well is cook." – the criminal chuckled to himself.

He then proceeded to uncap the bottle and took a generous sip. Once he was done, he moved closer to Amy and put the bottle before her mouth.

The neurobiologist couldn't help but wince at the strong smell coming from the glass.

"Drink, you need it. Give you courage." – the boy said encouragingly before spilling the liquid into her mouth.

Amy started coughing and spitting the moment the yellow substance made contact with her throat, wondering if this was some sort of patent Eastern European torture.

"Americans!" – the youngster cried out as he broke into a laughing fit. Apparently he found her gagging hilarious in its own way.

"What-what is this?" – the brunette stuttered, still recovering from the horrible taste.

"Rakia!" – the teen replied cheerfully. – "Don't worry you get used to it."

Amy thought how she certainly didn't want to get used to it, just like she didn't want to be abducted by what appeared to be the Russian mob, but alas people didn't always get what they wanted.

"Anyway, failed to introduce myself, I'm Ivan Dimitrov, from Bulgaria"

"Ivan?" – she asked, surprised the teen had the same first name as the apparent leader of the group. Then again the name was probably fake.

"Heh, I guess when it comes to names, we're not the most original in Eastern Europe."

"I-I'm Amy Farrah Fowler" – she said quietly, not wanting to sound impolite, especially having in mind her fate depended on the other. Just like the monkeys she had in her lab, she too would have to adapt to the new environment of being owned by someone.

"Oh, here let me untie you, so we can handshake!" – Ivan exclaimed suddenly, getting up and moving towards her.

The neurobiologist stared in disbelief as he untied her hands free.

"T-thank you." – she whispered but the other shrugged it off as if it was the most normal thing to do in the current situation.

"Whether you're tied or not – doesn't really matter to me." – he said and offered her yet another impeccable smile.

His behavior was a mystery to Amy, not to mention the complete opposite of what she expected her captor to act like. A slow realization downed on her – maybe she could use the teen to get some more information about what was going on. She knew it was risky, but then again she didn't exactly have all that much to lose.

"So, Ivan, what is Russia like?" – she asked trying to sound casual and intrigued. She hoped his answer would give her at least some idea of what to expect in the future. It was a long shot but she had to try.

Apparently though it was a very wrong move. The other stiffened at her words and she could sense a sudden change the atmosphere.

Ivan threw her an incredulous look. She met his grey eyes for the first time and for a brief second was surprised at how mature they looked for someone who was obviously no more than sixteen.

"You really are smart." – he started slowly – "Not smart enough though. Did you really think I wouldn't guess you're just trying to get some information from me? You know one thing I hate the most is to be used by people."

"I…I'm sorry, I just…" – Amy stammered, terrified of what she had just done. She had ruined his good mood and now could only hope he would have some mercy left for her.

"I guess what you really wanted to ask me is where we're going and what we're going to do once we're there." – the other grunted. His steel eyes met hers once again but now were cold and calculating, it looked almost as if he was assessing her like an opponent before a fight.

The words left Amy speechless. First she was surprised at how sober the other was. Apparently, despite the generous amount he had drank, his high spirits weren't due to the contents of the bottle but rather a simple decoy to get her to trust him. Second she was surprised he had guessed her real intentions so quickly. After all she didn't expect of a thug to be the intelligent type and perhaps that was her mistake.

"Listen to me, I'm not dumb. I might play dumb to get along with the other baboons but that doesn't mean I am." – he whispered and all of a sudden the broken English was gone.

Amy merely nodded, scared of the sudden change in his behaviour.

"Being so smart, you should have already guessed I'm the only one around who's on your side." – he paused for a second, only to give Amy another of his smiles - "Or at least the only one who will hesitate before blowing your brains out. Understood?"

The American nodded, not fully able to form words just yet.

_"Добре."_ – Ivan grinned but it seemed forced and there wasn't even a trace left of his previous cheerful mood.

"Now, let me shed some light on what is really going on since you're so curious. As Ivan told you our boss hired us to bring you to him. We're headed for San Petersburg, leaving in a few days. There you'll play a part in his special little project. Your skills in neurobiology are very promising."

"But I don't understand, what exactly do you need me for?"

"Well, let's just say the brain is a truly fascinating matter. The possibilities would be endless if someone were to, how do I put this …be able to exert even a small degree of influence over it."

The neurobiologist stared at him in disbelief, was he really implying what she thought? She was good in her work but she wasn't that good. Even the most advanced trials from around the world hadn't shown the kind of results he was referring to. Not to mention from an ethical perspective, such research would never be allowed, at least not in the legal sphere. Then again, with her being kidnapped and held against her will, they were way beyond the boundaries of everything legal.

"I don't understand, I just perform tests on monkeys and my research is only in its initial stages and- "– Amy stammered, trying to play dumb and pretend she didn't understand what was going on. It didn't seem to be working though.

Ivan smirked seeing through her act with ease. Apparently the teenager was more intelligent than the rest of his crew and knew more than he was letting on. The American wondered he knew the leader of the whole operation personally or at least was aware of the details of the experiment she was forced to participate in.

"Yes, you conduct tests on monkeys…for now. But then again who knows what the future holds?" – he grinned but it didn't reach his eyes.

Amy gulped nervously, realizing the implications of his words.

"Do-do you know who else will be part of said project?"

"Ten other scientists in total, five from your homeland, you included. I'm sure by combining your skills with their, we'll achieve great results."

For a brief second Amy's heart clenched when she realized her friends, not to mention Sheldon, could be at danger. They were all acclaimed scholars and perhaps the unknown man who was pulling the strings of this whole thing had decided he needed them too.

"All of them have already been taken, you're the last addition." – the other explained, quelling her fears without intending to.

"And then there's me." – the teen spat, his tone cold and unemotional.

The statement brought her back to reality and made her stare at him in disbelief for the second time in the span of the last ten minutes.

"What do you mean?" – she asked, incredulous. He certainly didn't strike her as the type to be involved in anything remotely scientific.

"I'm a chemist." – the teen said slowly. – "And a very good one at that." – he admitted but his voice didn't speak of pride but rather sadness and regret.

"Remember that chemical that threw you unconscious when we abducted you?" – he asked, casting her a gaze.

"What about it?" – Amy intrigued, somewhat scared of what the answer might be.

"Courtesy of the man standing before you." – Ivan said bitterly – "Little hint – it works better than chloroform and has no permanent effects."

At that moment their conversation was interrupted because they heard loud footsteps before the door and that caused the youngster to jump on his feet.

"Something's going on." – the criminal said as he went for the door. – "Could be nothing but I still have to check."

"I'll be back." – he promised, turning to take one last glance at the scientist before leaving Amy to wonder just what she had been thrown into and more importantly – would she be able to escape the whole mess.

* * *

Leonard stared at the screen of his phone, gulping nervously. It had been a few hours now since he had talked to the police and he was still putting off calling Sheldon.

Some small, irrational part of him hoped that the whole situation was some sort of mistake or perhaps a practical joke gone horribly wrong and soon everything would be back to normal. It would be silly to worry his ex-roommate about something of the sort, wouldn't it?

Sadly, he realized this wasn't the case. As hard it was to believe Amy had been abducted and because of his cowardice Sheldon still didn't know anything about it. Leonard mentally scorned himself and then took a deep, steady breath, trying to collect himself. He had to do this, he owed at least this much to his best friend, not to mention Amy.

He heard the dial tone several times before Sheldon finally picked up.

"Oh, hello, Leonard, nice to know you still remember my humble existence. Or perhaps you've already forgotten me and you just dialed the wrong number, hmm? – the Texan exclaimed over dramatically remaining true to his usual immature behaviour.

The shorter physicist would have rolled his eyes at Sheldon's flair for drama and made some sort of wise comeback but given the circumstances, he let it slide.

"Sheldon, buddy, I have something to tell you, could you, uh, please sit down or something?" – he started carefully, knowing what he was about to say would come as a blow to the other. He wanted to soften the impact, if that was possible.

"Oh, please, Leonard, just spit it out! I'm a man of science, I have no time for silly gimmicks."

The Californian sighed; perhaps this was for the best. After all being straight-forward had worked with Sheldon many times before and maybe now too that would be a better approach than beating around the bush.

"Sheldon…it's, it's Amy I'm calling about," – the brunette started slowly, carefully picking his words.

"Oh! I don't want to her about that vicious woman!" – Sheldon cried out on the other side of the line, still upset by the break up – "But let me guess, she just wants to crawl back to me, realizing what a grand mistake she made by terminating the relationship agreement."

"What? Amy broke up with you?!" – Leonard shouted back in surprise. A few police men that were going around, performing various work tasks, gave him dirty looks and he apologized wordlessly, making a mental note to keep his voice down from then on.

Still, he had no idea Amy ended things with Sheldon, but coming to think of it, he should have seen it coming. After all there was only so much a person could put up with and as of late Sheldon had been especially difficult. Not to mention a sudden exit like that would put any relationship at a challenge.

Nevertheless, this wasn't the reason he was calling and he had yet to tell the other the alarming news.

"Uh, no Sheldon, it's not that." – he took one final deep breath before admitting– "Sheldon, she's missing."

The line went silent and for a second Leonard thought that perhaps the other had just hung up or maybe the connection had fallen apart but it was then that he heard Sheldon's voice again.

"What- what do you mean missing, Leonard?" – this time the scientist's voice was small and strained, no trace of the usual haughty attitude.

"We can't get hold of her and her apartment has been broken into." – he recounted the gruesome events of the last few hours and waited for the other's response.

Once again there was no reply for what felt like forever.

"Sheldon, I'm so sorry buddy, I promise you everything is going to be okay and -" – the physicist started comforting him, unsure what else to do, and most importantly what else could he do.

"Don't treat me like a child, Leonard! I know how high the risk is for abduction victims to never be found!" – Sheldon snapped and his best friend felt lost at the sudden outburst.

He should have been prepared for such a reaction though – after all the genius often found it easier to express his emotions through anger rather than sadness.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon." – the scholar repeated himself, mentally cursing at how he was unable to offer the much need comfort and support. The problem was he too was scared and worried about Amy and found it difficult to keep it together, much less help others.

"I don't see what you're apologizing for, this is clearly all my fault." – Sheldon replied, his voice void of any emotion, sounding as if he was stating a wide known fact. The statement and more importantly the certainty put behind it caused chills to run down Leonard's spine.

"What? Hey, don't be like that! Don't blame yourself for something you have nothing to do with! There was no way you could have prevented this!" – he said quickly, trying to reassure his friend. The last thing they needed right now was for the physicist to blame himself for the Amy's missing.

Sheldon remained silent yet again for a few seconds, before replying with sheer determination in his voice:

"I'm coming back to Pasadena, I have to figure out a way to fix things."

Before Leonard could reply, the line went dead. He tried to call the other back a few times but it was of no use. Sheldon ignored all his calls and Leonard knew better than anyone when he set his mind on something, there was no way he could be talked out of it.

"Great" – he thought sarcastically. Now, on top of Amy being abducted, he had to worry about his best friend doing something irrational. Sheldon's words haunted him and he wondered just what the other meant by saying it was all his fault.

Of course the physicist would never suspect his best friend of having anything to do with the abduction per se, but it was obvious there was something more to the story, otherwise he wouldn't blame himself.

With a sigh, Leonard went to search the police station for his friends, knowing they would want to know how Sheldon had taken the news.

* * *

**Author's Note:** AnitaRez, ChaliceInnana, Guest, ShamyShipper, Saruluvsshamy, kimbee73, genki-escapist, DC, shamyfan, Hey-Cuddles, Darcyfitz1, kawaiigiggles82, , EnergeticLove, nanjica04, smkffnut, Brenda, SRAM, shamy, Ebony10 – you're all awesome for reviewing! Thank you!

All your feedback keeps me going with this story!

I know OCs are universally unpopular across fandoms but I really need them to further the plot of the story. I'll try my best to make them more interesting and not the usual one-dimensional thugs.

I finished this chapter on a relatively calm note because a lot will happen in the next.

If you think Amy has it bad now, just wait and see the next update. Also, we'll see more of Sheldon and how he deals with everything that has happened. Oh, and be on the lookout for some of the character outside of the big seven cause some will be paying a visit.

**Translations:**

Отлично – great, splendid (Russian) Друзья – friends (Russian)

Добър вечер – Good evening (Bulgarian) Добре – ok, good (Bulgarian)

Rakia – a very strong alcoholic drink, typical for the Balkan countries

Please review and have a nice day!


	4. The Big Drama

**The Abduction Incident**

**Summary:** When Amy goes missing, Sheldon quickly retreats to Pasadena. (Set after Season 7 finale. Mainly Shamy but will also depict the dynamics between all the characters.)

**Warning:** A lot of graphic violence and torture in this chapter – both physical and psychological because we have yet to see the worst of Amy's captors. If you're easily affected by scenes of such nature, I suggest you skip the last part.

Also, there will be a lot of foul language and no sugar coating at all.

**Chapter 3: The Big Drama**

Penny and Leonard remained silent all the way back from the police station. The silence felt odd and unnerving, as it was so unusual for the two of them to have nothing to say to each other.

The blonde tapped on the dashboard nervously, feeling as if she might explode with worry any second. She had always been the kind of a person to make things happen not sit around the house and wait for them to somehow work out on their own…which essentially was exactly what the police had told them to do.

Go home, relax and hope for the best. None of this was bringing Amy though, was it?

Although the two were practically polar opposites and had very few common interests (other than both liking Thai food and wine she couldn't think of any), they had become inseparable over years. The brunette was her best friend, closest thing to a sister actually, and the prospect of never seeing her again scared Penny to the world's end.

"Leonard, can I ask you for something?" – she asked finally, wanting to break the awful silence between them that only served to further play up her fears.

"Anything." – the physicist answered without taking eyes off the road. After so many years of Sheldon's nagging and precautions he had become an impeccable driver.

"Stop the car." – the blond said, determination in her voice.

"What? Why? I doubt now is the time you want some hot car sex."

Surprisingly his weak attempt at humor made her chuckle and he too found himself smiling for the first time since they had entered Amy's apartment.

"Just stop the car." – Penny repeated herself and once Leonard had pulled up in a quiet back alley, he turned to face her.

"God, you're beautiful." – he exclaimed, seeing the moonlight hit just behind her, casting soft shadows over her face and making her hazel eyes appear gray.

Penny smiled at the genuine compliment and thanked him, taking his hands into hers.

"This whole deal…it made me thinking-"

"To say the least." – the physicist interjected.

"I mean one minute you're enjoying dinner with someone and the next they're gone and it's just…" – she bit her lip in frustration, searching for the right words. After all Leonard had always been the eloquent one in their relationship.

"What I'm trying to say is that I love you and I can't imagine what I'd do if something happened to you." – she finished, trying to keep her voice calm and steady because once she started crying he wouldn't be far behind.

"I love you too." – Leonard replied and pulled her into a kiss.

His lips met hers and it felt every bit as electrifying as the first time.

"But there's something more I wanted to tell you." – Penny admitted, breaking away from the kiss.

"Well, what is it?" – he asked, a trace of worry in his voice.

"It's about the wedding. All of this…it just made me realize I don't want some big, fancy wedding."

Leonard nodded, somewhat surprised at her words. Then again Penny had never struck him as the type of girl that did much planning in her life. It was one of the peculiarities that he loved about her because it was a nice match for his organized nature. They completed each other and that was perhaps what had made their relationship so unique.

"Well what do you want then? And please don't say Las Vegas."

The blonde giggled – he could make her laugh even at the most unexpected times and it was a small detail that made him all the more special in her eyes.

"No silly, I just want a simple wedding. No fancy dress, no long guest list because we don't need any of this. Just you, me and the gang, as soon as we get Amy back."

Leonard just stared at her, taking in what she had just suggested.

"What, you don't like my plan? I mean we could always…" – Penny started hesitantly, not sure what to make out of the other's reaction.

"You're amazing, you know that?" – the scientist said, cutting her off.

"I've been told." – Penny responded with a smirk – "So, I take that as a yes then?"

He nodded enthusiastically – "I can't wait for mom to hear about our improvised wedding. I swear, she'll probably disown me afterwards."

The blonde laughed once again but as soon as she remembered everything that had happened in the last few days her laughter died down and she frowned.

"Now that we've made our decision, all we need is Amy back."

* * *

Sheldon Cooper closed his eyes, trying to focus on the rhythmic sound of the locomotive engine in a vain attempt to slow down his chaotic thoughts.

No use doing so.

He had no control over his normally calm and collected thought process and no matter how hard he tried to prevent them from doing so, his thoughts would always jump back to Amy.

The physicist gulped nervously when he realized what an effect she had on him. It was as if the vixen had thrown a spell over him and enchanted him. She had then lulled him into a relationship based on warmth and support, giving him the unspoken promise she'd always be there for him.

Well then, where was she now? Gone. Amy was no longer part of his life and he had the lingering feeling that it was at least partially his fault.

To Sheldon it seemed like the only logical conclusion – after all if he hadn't left, they wouldn't have broken up which meant he would have been there to protect her (it was even stated as his responsibility in the Relationship Agreement).

But instead he had just left, no reasoning, no goodbye, no nothing. He attempted to think of some excuse for his actions, to soothe his guilt and pretend none of this mattered to him but it was all in vain.

In reality he wanted to slap himself or even use those filthy words his father would say when he was angry. That would serve as a small dose of comfort to him but, alas, it wouldn't help Amy and at this point he couldn't think of any action on his part that would. The physicist felt angry and cheated – after all of what use was his exceptional intelligence if he couldn't think of a way to help his ones he cared about?

Sheldon spent hours playing on a loop their last encounter and the following e-mails in his head. With every single repetition, he felt more and more guilty. Finally, when the train was nearing Pasadena, he could feel his eyes heavy and his mind going fuzzy.

He tried to fight off sleep (afraid something could happen while he was out) but in the end he finally gave in and closed his eyes if only just for a second.

* * *

It was then that Professor Proton appeared before him, this time clad in his laboratory apron and not the obi-wan costume. Normally Sheldon would throw a rant about the small detail but right now he was too lost in thought to even notice.

"Professor Proton!" – he exclaimed the moment his mentor came into view.

"Hello, Sheldon." – the old man said slowly, his voice lacking the usual mix of sarcasm and condescension.

"What are you doing here?" – the Texan intrigued, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I told you I'd be here every time you need me. And by the looks of it, son, you could sure use a friend right now."

For one blissful moment in his dream Sheldon had forgotten about the whole situation and everything was like before, everything was okay. Then the whole thing flashed before his eyes and he remembered every painful detail of the past few days – the letter from Amy, his cruel reply and the last nail to the coffin that had been the news she was missing.

"Any sort of advice? I would take literally anything you've got right now" – he mumbled, casting a desperate look at his idol.

Professor Proton shook his head, stealing away any hope Sheldon had in telling him how to fix all that had happened.

"I did give you some advice last time we saw each other, remember?"

The physicist nodded.

_"Appreciate the people around you."_ – he repeated, his eidetic memory coming in handy.

"But you didn't listen to me did you?" – the old man asked sternly, the way a father would scorn a disobedient child.

"I did listen to you!" – Sheldon cried out, wanting to prove the other wrong – "I hugged Leonard that day, didn't I?" – he demanded, casting the other a victorious look.

"And is Leonard the only person that matters to you?"

The words caused Sheldon to flinch, surprised at the other's harsh tone. He hadn't looked things from that perspective.

"Of course not." – he replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"And after you _graced_ him with that hug – what did you do, hmm?" – the old man went on, his eyes full of scorn. Sheldon realized this was what Penny would describe as "tough love".

"I left. I didn't even give them the chance to talk to me or give me advice or anything really." – the Texan sighed and for what could well be the first time in his life his words were laced with guilt.

"But your rampage of appreciation doesn't end there, does it?"

"No." – Sheldon whispered – "I then wrote all those horrible things to Amy."

The physicist felt a wave of shame and regret wash over him. The two feeling were unfamiliar to him – he had always been so sure of his actions and had never stopped to think that perhaps he could hurt others.

Sheldon rarely thought about the people around him. He knew deep down he loved and cherished them but he had never acted upon those feelings, mainly because of fear. Even though he viewed himself as a superior to his peers and one of the brightest minds of the twenty-first century, when it came to emotions and more importantly expressing them, he was as lost as Penny when it came to quantum physics.

"Do you see where was your mistake, Sheldon?" – the old man intrigued, his tone no longer scornful but caring. It was a nice feeling for the younger scientist - having someone act like a father figure to him when it had been years since he had last experienced that.

"I think I do - I never truly appreciated the people around me and when something didn't go my way I just left, not fighting for them but against them." – he said quietly and Professor Proton nodded silently in agreement, a small smile spreading through his face.

His student was learning fast.

"It's too late now though, isn't it?"- Sheldon said under his breath, turning to look at his idol, searching for solace. – "Meemaw always says you only appreciate things once you lose them and…I have lost Amy, haven't I?"

The old man's heart clenched when he heard how Sheldon's voice broke at the end. He cleared his throat and sat next to him, patting his shoulder.

"I can't tell you everything's going to be okay, son."

"Well that's comforting."

"What I can tell you though is that it's still not too late for you to be there for your friends. Not to mention the whole situation is not your fault." – the professor said reassuringly, trying to offer some comfort to the young man.

Sheldon nodded, wiping away the last unwelcomed tears that had slid down his face without permission.

"Thank you for this, professor." – he said, a genuine look of gratitude in his bright eyes.

"I told you – any time you need me, son."

The physicist stared at his feet, trying to find the right words for what he was about to say.

"Can I ask you one last thing then?"

"Anything."

Sheldon turned to face him, a pleading look on his face. His voice though was now firm and certain, he felt like he had to say this, just in case.

"If things go wrong and you see Amy – please tell her I love her."

Professor Proton's eyes widened in shock once he realized what the other was asking of him but before he could reply Sheldon woke up, the whole illusion coming to an abrupt end.

* * *

"Bernadette, are you sure you are okay?" – Stuart asked his friend who had spent the whole time mindlessly picking at her food. It was obvious something was bothering her. Howard had left early to buy some groceries and clear his head and it felt like his job to see what was wrong with the biologist.

Stuart's words caused Bernadette to stir and give him a lost look. She hadn't heard a word of what he'd said in the last ten minutes, too lost in thought.

"Yeah, uh…I'm okay." – she answered, trying to give him a reassuring smile. Last thing she wanted was to make her friends worry about her, as if they didn't have enough troubles already.

"You sure? You haven't even tried the breakfast. I mean I know my cooking skills aren't the best but still-" – the man started, his ever present insecurities coming to surface.

Bernadette took a bite and nodded approvingly at the taste of omelet.

"It's great. Thank you for being here. I know it's not your job really but staying with us now means a lot."

She could see Stuart face lit up at her kind words. After all kindness was such an unfamiliar thing to him.

"Of course I'd stay, you are my friends after all and so is Amy. I just wish the police manage to bring her back home soon."

"Yeah, me too." – Bernadette whispered, feeling her eyes wet yet again.

"Bernadette…can I ask you something?"

She nodded and gave him an encouraging look. Maybe a nice conversation with him was just the thing he needed to take her mind off everything.

"Is there something else that's bothering you? I mean besides Amy missing." – he said slowly, careful with his choice of words.

Bernadette could feel herself flush. On the one hand, she wanted nothing more that to tell someone what she'd been hiding for the past days. She knew Stuart was trustworthy and that he wouldn't say a word if she asked him. On the other hand, telling someone would make things real and she wasn't quite ready for that yet.

Still, she took a deep breath, maybe sharing with someone would make her feel a bit better.

"Yes, there is." – she bit her lip, nervously, hesitant whether to continue.

Stuart remained silent, giving her an encouraging look. He could see his friend struggle to tell him what he was already aware of and decided to make the job easier for her.

"Debby knows." – he said slowly and waited for her reaction which wasn't late.

"What?" – Bernadette nearly cried out, her eyes wide in shock – "How-how can she know, I haven't told anyone! Even Howie doesn't know yet!"

"Well…she said a mother can always tell. Said your face was glowing and what not…" – Stuart mumbled, not wanting to meet the other's gaze.

Bernadette fell silent, the frown on her face deepening.

"Hey, hey, don't be like that!" – Stuart started, trying to comfort her – "I mean this is no reason to be sad! I always thought you and Howard wanted this and-"

"Yes we do, of course we do!" – the blonde exclaimed – "It's just that…this is not how I had imagined things. I just… I don't know if we're ready and -"

"Well, if this is any help, you can't know if you'll ever feel ready. I mean things often happen without planning but that doesn't mean they're not good things. You shouldn't be afraid of change because in the end of the day it might be for the better."

"I guess you're right but…with Amy missing, everything is such a mess! I don't know how the gang would react and…"

_"React to what?_" – they heard another voice, coming from the door.

Bernadette turned around only to meet Howard's lost look. Apparently he had come back from his walk a little early. The blonde gulped nervously, knowing she had her fair bit of explaining to do. She decided being straightforward was the best, given the situation.

* * *

Amy felt herself being shaken roughly. She could hear a distant voice and suddenly the dream that she was having collapsed around her. She tried to remember what it had been about, all she knew was it had to do with Sheldon (then again everything did these days) but no matter how hard she tried couldn't go back to the dream and was forced to face reality.

The first thing Amy saw were the rough features of man she hadn't seen before, centimeters away from her face. She instinctively flinched when the smell of sweat, rakia and blood invaded her senses.

"Nice to meet you." – the other grumbled, his lips stretching into a broken smile – "I'm Radko from Serbia. And you and me…well we'll have a little bit of fun, won't we?"

Amy met his dark eyes and saw hatred and disgust, obviously directed at her. She briefly wondered if the other was just going to kill her and for a second let the idea bring some comfort to her. After all, anything would be better than this.

"Please-please don't hurt me, I'll do anything you want." – she plead, more out of habit than anything else. Something told her the other wouldn't listen.

Radko backed away a few centimeters, surprised at her words for some reason. This way she had the chance to take into account the grotesque details of his physics. His whole face was covered in deep, angry scars and so were his hands. Amy felt like seeing a real life version of one of those scary villains in Sheldon's comic books. Only problem was there weren't any superheroes around to come and rescue her from all of this.

"And what do I want?" – he sneered, taking his time to mess with her – "Do I want some of this?" – the Serbian asked, suddenly stretching out his left hand and grabbing Amy's breasts roughly through her plaid shirt.

The unwelcomed contact made her whimper, tears streaming down her cheeks. Even with Sheldon, she hadn't gone that far and now here was this unknown man who could do anything he pleased with her. The neurobiologist tried to back away instinctively but only came into contact with the wall behind her.

Her tongue felt like lead and she couldn't even cry out for help. Then again who would hear her? The abductors seemed like smart guys despite their rough exterior so she was probably in the middle of nowhere, stranded warehouse or something of the sort. That meant the only people who could come to her help were his teammates and Amy doubted they would be ones to stop him.

"I swear you're so fucking ugly, I don't know if I'll finish." – the man hissed, continuing with the psychological torture which he seemed to enjoy almost as much as the physical.

His words stung, reminding her of all the times she had been mercilessly bullied all because of her looks. The crook only laughed upon seeing her pained expression, savoring in the immense pleasure that came to him with seeing others suffer.

The woman before him was his prey and he would make sure he used said prey to accomplish maximum pleasure.

"Are all Americans this pathetic? Aren't you going to at least try to fight?" – Radko sneered, his face crumpling in disgust as he looked her up and down. – "Or maybe you don't want to fight, maybe you just can't wait for what I'll do to you, is that it?" – he asked and broke into a forced laugh.

"Now let's take you to the other room, see if Vladimir wants to play." – he said and yanked Amy to her feet, ignoring any form of protest.

Once they entered the bigger room one of the men she had seen the other day came into view. The neurobiologist realized the teen was nowhere to be seen, neither were the boss and the other mysterious man she still had the pleasure to meet.

Vladimir was mindlessly slurping from a bottle of cheap vodka, sprawled over an improvised bed before his eyes fell on the pair standing at the door. He raised an eyebrow, curious about the sudden turn of events. The Eagle had warned them not to hurt the scientist but then again Radko had never been one to pay much attention to orders.

"You wanna share?" – his teammate asked, giving him a sly smile.

"Fuck that?" – the skinhead broke into a laugh – "No, thanks."

"Whatever. I'm so drunk it doesn't matter to me."

"And here I thought you were a romantic." – Vladimir taunted.

"She has a hole between her legs, that's good enough."

Without any sort of warning, he pushed Amy forcefully on the floor. She could feel a searing pain in her back and head and let out a strangled yep.

"Oh, do you hear that - she screams!" – Radko laughed, turning to wink at his team mate – "Scream all you want, it only turns me on, more!"

"You know I may not join you in your activities but I've always wanted to be a photographer." – the other mused before taking out his phone and starting to record. This only caused his colleague of sort to give him to thumbs up and a nod of approval.

"See that, you're going to be a star around our circles! After all this kind a thing – porn tapes and all is rather popular, nowadays, isn't it?" – the criminal laughed, wanting to further humiliate her.

Amy could feel their eyes on her, taking in every detail of her physics. She had never felt so terrified - at this point she would gladly welcome death as it seemed like a peaceful prospect in comparison to what the two had planned for her.

The neurobiologist winced at the sudden realization her death would be just like her life was – one last insult, one last confirmation of how pathetic and useless she was. Apparently, even in her last moments she wasn't allowed any peace. No, she had to be offended, beaten and stripped from the little dignity she had left.

She shut her eyes closed, not wanting to see what was coming next.

"Mmm, I wonder is she a virgin?" – Radko mused, his tone full of malice.

"Seems like it."

"Even better!" – the criminal exclaimed – "This will bring back a lot of memories." – he grinned, submerging in past events.

"Open your eyes, bitch!" – the Serbian demanded and when Amy didn't comply it only made him angrier. He yanked her off the floor, making her let out a cry of pain – "I said, open your damn eyes!"

This time his orders were followed immediately and Amy once again met his bloodshot eyes. Not only was the man drunk, he was also apparently insane. The scientist whimpered weakly as she prepared for what he was about to do to her.

"Oooh, shhh, _не бој се."_ – he cooed, feigning empathy. He traced her face with the back of his calloused hand and it only caused Amy to let out another sob.

"I'm doing you a favour!" – the criminal assured her – "After all you want this, you're asking me, almost begging me, aren't you?"

He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the aroma of her shampoo and then slid his left hand under her skirt.

Amy let out a loud cry.

Radko was right - she really had wanted this, she had dreamed of this happening with Sheldon for so long.

How many nights had she spent dreaming this moment would finally come for her? That she would finally be able to feel like a woman and an adult – not a grownup who still relied on an electric toothbrush and raunchy love stories posted over the internet.

Amy could feel shame and regret pour over. Suddenly all the fantasies about being intimate with Sheldon flashed before her. All the scenarios she had created in her mind, depicting with meticulous precision every action the man would make and what her response would be.

Now all those fantasies were tainted. They would no longer bring her any pleasure as she would link them to what was currently happening to her.

"You should be grateful that garbage like you will get to be with a man like me." – Radko hissed in her ear.

"Or you know _any_ man." – Vladimir sneered.

"Please, please, I beg you just stop." – she pled, her voice finally returning to her.

"_О, шта је то_? I'm sorry my English is a little rusty, did you mean, harder?" – the criminal laughed.

"I bet she meant that!" – Vladimir nodded in approval, as he moved closer to get a better shot of Amy's tear-stricken face. He was still recording everything and obviously had no intention to stop.

She would never forget the look of pure cynicism in their eyes. It looked like all of this was nothing out of the norm for the two criminals. They regarded human life as nothing and didn't care if they would break completely another person with their actions. No, all that mattered to them was having a little fun by putting into action their sadistic fantasies.

Radko was apparently done with the foreplay because he shoved her off himself, then turned her on her back and tugged on her skirt roughly down her legs.

"Oh my God, she's wearing granny pants!" – the photographer broke into a hysterical laughing fit.

Amy screamed once the skirt was to her knees. She tried to fight, panic washing over her like a tide. She was acting on autopilot, pure adrenaline dictating her actions. She attempted to push off the man but he caught both of her hands with ease and twisted her right wrist.

The American cried out as a wave of pain shot through her hand. Still, she knew she couldn't stop fighting and made another weak attempt to escape. Radko only forced her down harshly, causing her head to smash against the concrete floor once again.

She could feel the world around her becoming hazy, shapes and colours an uncertain mélange. The face of her attacker swam before her, his words distorted.

"Stop fighting, you fucking whore! Don't pretend you're not enjoying it!" – The man roared but Amy was having a hard time making out his words as they would all join in one strange sound she couldn't make out.

Radko proceeded to unclasp his belt.

It was then that Amy could feel herself slowly slipping away, welcoming the comfort that would come with being numb – that way all the pain would be over.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Shout out to: Po1aris, AnitaRez, ChaliceInnana, juliadelg, Raamaa, Jaxa, ZorasimplyZora, Darcyfitz1, Maleposse, DrummerGirl66, EnergeticLove, SRAM, Saruluvsshamy, smkffnut, Brenda, kimbee73, kawaiigiggles82, KA, nanjica04, Guest, Ebony10, greenchopstix, Jen – you are all lovely for spearing the time to give me some feedback! Love you!

I really wanted for Sheldon to have some guidance about the situation and felt like it's just the moment for Professor Proton to reappear, and Leonard and Penny – I'd like them to have a relaxed and full of crazy moments wedding (kind of like their relationship itself)!

The part with Amy and her abductors…damn, that was hard to write! It's my first time writing something this traumatic and I hope I kind of managed.

Anyway next chapter we'll see Sheldon and Amy interact but not in the way you'd normally think...

**Translations:**

Не бој се. – Don't be afraid (Serbian) О, шта је то? – Oh, what is that? (Serbian)

Please review because feedback serves as a huge motivation! Till next time!


	5. The Dream Sequence

**The Abduction Incident**

**Summary:** When Amy goes missing, Sheldon quickly retreats to Pasadena. (Set after Season 7 finale. Mainly Shamy but will also depict the dynamics between all the main characters.)

**Warning:** Some cursing, mentions of past abuse

**Chapter 4: The Dream Sequence**

Amy was sitting at the table in her dining room but for some reason the atmosphere felt strange and somehow unfamiliar. It was an odd feeling, considering it was her own home that was in question.

She stared across the other end only to meet Sheldon's expressive blue eyes. He offered her a small smile and Amy could feel a warm sensation flutter in her chest. The brunette didn't say anything as it felt as if they could interact without any words said. Words only complicated things anyway.

Amy submerged into the quiet, pleasant atmosphere that was between them. It was times like this that she cherished the most in their relationship.

"Do you like the flowers I brought you?" – Sheldon intrigued all of a sudden, breaking the blissful silence.

"What flowers?" – the neurobiologist asked, incredulous.

"The once I gave you of course." – he replied quickly, pointing towards the table where a porcelain vase full of hydrangeas stood. – "I picked these ones because the distinct shade, in-between blue and purple, reminded me of the cardigan you wore the other day."

Amy stared at the peculiar plants in disbelief. She could swear she didn't remember the other giving them to her. Still she savored in their beauty, just now sensing the light aroma they had spread in the air.

"Thank you, Sheldon. They're indeed beautiful."

The Texan smiled at her once again and Amy could recognize his infamous koala face. She felt her heart beat faster and her face warm up just by seeing how happy he was. It was astonishing what an effect he had on her.

Slowly the smile on her lips (once she wasn't even aware she had till now) died and turned into a frown. Her initial feeling that something was out of place had returned. There seemed to be something surreal about the whole scene.

"What is wrong Amy, don't you enjoy my company any longer?" – Sheldon asked, his words laced with disappointment.

"I do Sheldon but…I feel like this is not real." – she said slowly, still not wanting to break away from the illusion.

"Ah, so I see you now realize you're dreaming." – he nodded, remaining true to his know-it-all nature even in her dreams. It made Amy smile for a second or so, surprised at how realistic the encounter felt. Then again it was no surprise, she knew dreams were a fascinating instrument of the subconscious.

"I'm curious though…what gave it all away?" – the physicist intrigued, being one to always enjoy a good puzzle.

"The flowers…you'd never buy me flowers without me begging you to before that." – Amy explained, a melancholic look on her face. She recounted the time she had added the "flowers for the lady" clause to the relationship agreement.

"Ah, I knew you'd figure it out." – Sheldon replied, his tone showing hints of praise.

"Why are you here Sheldon?" – Amy asked, voice small and strained – "Is this a goodbye?"

"Amy, you do realize I'm not real, right? None of this is." – Sheldon said gently, a look of despair across his face.

"It's all a dream and frankly, having in mind this is your subconscious we're talking about, you should be the one who holds the answers."

Amy nodded, seeing the logic behind his words. She knew it was all a dream but realizing this could very well be her last encounter with him she wanted the moment to continue as long as possible, not really wanting to let go.

At least here, in her dreams, everything was okay. They still hadn't broken up and Sheldon was with her, in fact only in arms length distance. All the anger that she had felt at him was still there, lingering in the back of her mind, but she wanted one last simple moment with him, to serve as some sort of closure.

"Amy…" – Sheldon started slowly – "You know you mean a lot to me, right? Don't let all the fears and insecurities you have make you believe otherwise."

Amy wasn't ready to trust him but she nodded anyway, wiping a tear that had slipped down her cheek without permission. Next thing she knew Sheldon stood next to her, his expression telling her more than he say.

"So, this is a goodbye." – she said and laughed bitterly, feeling the dream starting to collapse around her.

"Only if you want it to be. I'm here, Amy. I'm with you and you should remember no matter what happens…"

But Sheldon didn't get to finish his sentence as the whole illusion started vanishing before Amy's eyes. No matter how hard she fought the dream had already ended, fleeing away like a sudden gush of warm wind in end of summer.

* * *

Howard Wolowitz was having a tough day. No, that was an incorrect statement, he was having a tough month.

First, one of his best friends had left all of a sudden, apparently thinking that the best way of dealing with change was to cause even more changes – some, logic, huh? His sudden exit had been enjoyable at first, after all at least this way he didn't get to hear Sheldon's endless tirades about his skills and education but the relief was short lived.

Everything seemed to be out of place once Sheldon left – Amy started building walls around herself, Leonard and Penny had no one to look after and Bernadette…well, Bernadette was acting strange, which made him worry since she wasn't the type to get herself worked up over nothing.

And then, as if all of that was not enough, Amy went missing, making the whole situation a hundred times worse. Everything else could be fixed with a good talk between friends but this…Howard realized they were powerless when it came to abductions. All they could do was hope the police would do their job and bring her back.

After going to the police station they had all headed home, knowing how despite their best intentions there was nothing they could do to help Amy.

In the morning he decided to take a walk, clear his head and ponder about everything that had happened. Maybe the cool morning air would offer him some clarity and help put things into perspective.

He started strolling down the alleys, not paying much attention where he was going and before he knew it found himself at the central station.

Because of the early hour there weren't all too many people and he had no trouble looking around. He stared at the exhausted faces of passengers who were carrying heavy sacks and suitcases.

One face stood out in particular.

Pale skin, big tired blue eyes and short brown hair. No other than Sheldon Cooper of course.

After a series of name calling the physicist finally turned around to meet Howard's eyes.

"Howard, what on Earth are you doing here!?" – the theoretical physicist exclaimed, tone evident of his shock. He had told Leonard he was coming back but hadn't mention when or how so there was no way the others could no his time arrival.

"Long story." – Howard brushed it off as he was not in the mood for explanations – "Anyway, good to see you, buddy." – he added, filled with relief his friend was back. Maybe this way things would finally revert back to normal.

What Sheldon did next surprised both of them equally much.

Without thinking, he pulled Howard into a tight hug. The engineer froze completely, unable to fully comprehend the situation. It was only then that he realized just how hard everything must be for the Texan.

He returned the hug, feeling a bit awkward because of the big height difference.

"It's okay, pal, we'll have her back, I promise." – he murmured, patting the other's back in an attempt to comfort him.

Sheldon pulled away instantly and gave him a cold look.

"Don't promise that. Nothing depends on you and who knows if…who knows if things are going to work out." – he hissed, tired eyes full of desperation.

It made Howard's heart clench to see how miserable he was. Despite all their ridiculous fights they were still friends and had to be there for each other in times like this.

"Hey…don't think like that! Amy needs us right now and we can't just give up on her."

Sheldon's expression quickly changed from despair to fury.

"I'm not giving up on her! I'd never do that!" – he screamed at the shorter man, causing a few passengers to turn their heads and give them questioning looks.

"I'm just…I'm preparing myself for all possible outcomes of the situation." – he added a little bit lower, voice quivering just a bit.

Howard nodded, unable to think of any comforting words. He wanted to tell the other everything would a-okay, that Amy would be back home any minute now but knew those would be lies. In the current situation Sheldon's intelligence and vivid imagination served not as an advantage but rather as a flaw because it meant he fully realized the seriousness of the situation and all the consequences that could arise from it.

"Let's just get away from here." – he said in defeat, unable to come up with another response.

The two of them left in silence, each one lost in his own world. Howard took him to small diner for breakfast (he was certain Sheldon had skipped at least one or two meals because he always did that when he was focused on something else). For once the lanky scientist didn't seem to protest and started eating pancakes with maple syrup without even complaining about the poor taste.

"To quote the undying wisdom of Penny - I really screwed up this time, didn't I?" - Sheldon said all of a sudden, causing Howard to nearly jump in his seat after the prolonged silence.

"Yeah you did. You shouldn't have left like that." – the engineer replied, looking at his friend straight in the eye. There was no use of lying at this point.

"Boy, you sure know how to give it to me straight." – Sheldon mumbled, staring at the now empty plate before him.

"Well, I'm sorry but it's true. Look, I don't blame you for leaving – I know you have a hard time adjusting to change and what not but…you should have given us a chance to talk to you. You know, to work things out. We are your friends after all."

Sheldon stared at him, taking in his words.

"For someone without a Ph.D you sure know a lot." – he mumbled.

Normally Howard would have snapped right back at him, coming up with some witty comeback to defend his injured pride. Now though he only rolled his eyes at the petty remark.

"It's all my fault. This whole thing…none of it would've happened if it weren't for me." – Sheldon rambled on, face in his hands.

"Hey, hey! Enough with the guilt trip, you hear me?" – Howard demanded – "There is no way you could have known any this would have happened. Yes, you shouldn't have left but even if you were here do you really think you would be able to protect her?"

Sheldon turned to look at him and for a second seemed to contemplate what he had just said but then shook his head.

"Well, I could have at least tried . It is my responsibility to be there for her."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure you would have done well against a bunch of experienced criminals, Rambo." – Howard grumbled, trying to insert some humor into the whole situation, because they sure needed it.

His joke though fell flat and Sheldon remained motionless, staring at his reflection in the window screen of the diner. Howard bit his lip nervously, struggling to think of a way to distract his friend because apparently he was doing a pretty bad job at comforting. Then he suddenly had an idea – after all why should he be the only one to cheer him up?

"Tell you what, how about we get going and later meet with the gang? I'm sure you'll feel a lot better once you talk to Leonard and Penny."

Sheldon shook his head, remaining true to his stubborn nature.

"No, I should head to the police station talk to the officers and see what is going on."

"Head to the station…no, listen to me! What you need right now is to head home, take a bath – cause buddy you stink - get some sleep and then go talk to every cop in Pasadena if you want to!" – Howard exclaimed, surprised at the sudden strength and determination behind his own words. His friends needed him which meant the only choice he had was to be there for them, whatever it took.

The physicist slowly nodded with a sigh.

"I suppose you're right." – he mumbled, stifling a yawn. – "The train is not comfortable for sleep at all."

Howard made sure to walk Sheldon to his apartment, afraid the other might change his mind in the last second and actually head for the station.

After that he went home, wondering why Bernadette was acting so strange.

* * *

Standing at the door way Howard could distinguish between the voices of his wife and Stuart and wondered what they were discussing in secret. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but was concerned that the blonde apparently had secrets from him that she would gladly share with Stuart… could they really?

No, that was ridiculous.

"I guess you're right but…with Amy missing, everything is such a mess! I don't know how the gang would react and…" – he heard Bernadette say and her words made him worry all the much more.

"React to what?" – Howard asked before he could stop himself.

Bernadette turned around to meet his eyes. She gave him a surprised look and a few moments passed before she took a deep steady breath, apparently making herself ready for whatever she about to admit.

"Howie, I'm pregnant." – Bernadette said and Howard could feel the whole world coming to a halt.

"Wh-what?" – he stammered at first, unable to comprehend what was going on. He was going to be a father? Was this really happening – he had a hard time believing it wasn't just some crazy dream.

"I-I know that with everything that has happened it's a lot to deal with and-and" – Bernadette stammered, fear in her eyes.

Finally Howard came to himself, shock being replaced with indescribable joy.

"Are you kidding me? We're going to have a baby!" – he cried out and ran to her, pulling her into a tight embrace and then a gentle kiss.

Stuart excused himself and quickly left the room, wanting to give them some privacy.

"So you're excited about this?" – the blonde asked quietly, her face buried against his Marvel T-shirt.

"Of course I am! You know I've always wanted to be a father!" – Howard exclaimed and she nodded, her previous worry erased and substituted with a broad smile that lightened her features. Maybe her mother in law had a point – she really was glowing.

"We're going to be parents." – she mused, relieved with the way he had taken the news. It was more than she had ever hoped for and she could finally let herself dream about what it would be like to be a mother.

For one blissful moment all their worries were forgotten, it was like even if the rest of the world had collapsed around them, they still had each other and could pull through. They watched the sunrise from the kitchen window, thinking about nothing but how lucky they were to find each other.

* * *

"Hey, hey, that's it; open your eyes for me." – Amy heard someone's voice but it was distant and distorted, almost as if she was hearing through some sort of barrier.

When she finally came to her senses she struggled to peel her eyes open. Her eyelids felt like lead and her head pounded. She wanted to go back to her dream and be with Sheldon, not have to deal with the nightmare that had become her day to day life.

Finally she opened her eyes, the images before her blurred. She had a hard time remembering what exactly had happened that landed her in such a state and had a feeling she didn't want to either.

The teenager, Ivan Dimitrov, was standing before her, a concerned frown over his young face. He said something to her, apparently trying to offer her some comfort, but she still had a hard time making out the words. Even though he was barely whispering it felt like he was screaming, only making the hammering in her head worse.

_"Slight concussion."_ – her brain suggested helpfully and suddenly the events of the previous day flooded her consciousness.

Radko…he had tried to…Oh.

Amy could feel starting to panic, gasping for couldn't deal with everything that had happened and felt herself overwhelmed with emotions.

Ivan stared at her, unsure what to do. After all comforting people wasn't something he was used to, most of the time it was the other way round with him causing their discomfort.

"Hey, hey, relax. Everything is okay, you're safe." – the teen shushed, hoping his words would calm down the distressed scientist. He put a hand on her shoulder but the gesture had the opposite of the desired effect. Amy flinched and tried to fight him off, shaking from head to toe.

"Relax, please. You're injured." – he said, pleading. He was starting to panic himself as he didn't want her to further harm herself. Suddenly he had an idea and hoped it would work out.

"Look, Radko…he, uh - we stopped him. He didn't get to do what he was planning. He didn't uh- didn't rape you." – the youngster said and was in fact telling the truth.

He and the others had come just in time to stop their wayward team mate. Even Alexandrov was angry with him because the instructions of their boss had been clear – bring the American to him unharmed as he needed her skills for the project.

Amy relaxed somewhat, realizing after all the criminal at least hadn't gone all the way through with his intentions.

Still she couldn't ignore all the things he had done as the memories flashed painfully before her eyes once again. The scientist didn't want to deal with her emotions though – she wanted to stuff them into a box and not open in unless the matter was pressing. So, she pushed away all her feelings despite knowing it was only a temporary solution.

"Here, drink." – Ivan motioned a plastic glass towards her mouth but she hesitated. The teenager was a piece of cake compared to the others but that still didn't mean he could be trusted. After all he had admitted to poisoning her once and she doubted he would have much difficulty doing it again.

The other seemed to understand her hesitation because he took a small sip himself.

"See, no poison." – he assured her before once again taking the glass to her.

She drank, grateful it was just water this time and not rakia because she wasn't sure she could handle that at her current state.

"Wh-why did you stop him?" – she asked once she had regained her ability to speak after the initial shock. Her voice was low and hoarse because of the time she hadn't used it.

The question seemed to surprise her captor and he gave her a lost look. Still she felt like she had to know. After all she hadn't expected the Bulgarian would help her and honestly failed to see a reason why.

"Well…because what he was doing was wrong." – the chemist started slowly, suddenly finding the floor very interesting to look at and refusing to meet her eyes.

"And abducting me is right?" – Amy retorted quickly, taken aback by her sudden surge of courage. Then again at this point she didn't have much to lose.

She could see her harsh words pained the other as he struggled to respond.

"No, of course not." – he whispered – "Look, I'm sorry for everything we've put you through. Especially what Radko did…I swear that man is a fucking psychopath. We should have never had him on our team anyway, even the boss hates him." – the youngster explained, all in one breath.

His grey eyes met hers and she found no trace of ill intentions, furthermore the apology seemed genuine. Amy felt surprised at how vulnerable he looked and suddenly felt her heart clench when she realized he was just a kid who had landed in the company of the very wrong people.

"You don't want to be here either, do you?" – she whispered, knowing she was already pushing it. Still, if she could have him on her side that would make things somewhat easier.

Ivan laughed at her words, shaking his head.

"And where else would I be, hmm? You think my motherland is some sort of world centre for aspiring young minds?" – he snapped, anger sipping through his strong accent.

"Our country is pretty much dying. People like me…we don't have a chance to be like you, do fancy research and shit. You either leave the country, become a criminal or die because of poverty."

The American gulped nervously, scared of his sudden fury. There was something else though - she pitied him because he hadn't been given the chance that she and her friends had to pursue their interests. For what was probably the first time in her life she realized how good she had it…or at least used to before everything had went downhill.

"Anyway, this isn't some fucking pity party, I didn't mean to bitch." – the teen said, trying to collect himself. – "Let me take a look at your hand, it looks bad."

Amy stretched her hand and was once again painfully reminded of what Radko had done to her.

"Ts, your wrist is sprained but at least doesn't look broken." – the criminal mused, assessing her injury. He then proceeded to dig into the pockets of his cargo pants and took a small roll of dirty bandage, wrapping some around the injured area tightly.

Amy let out a small cry, feeling a shot of pain once he tightened the improvised bandage.

"As for your head…I can't really do much. You just have to rest and take it slow."

Amy wanted to laugh at how inappropriate the advice sounded, given the circumstance but still appreciated his concern.

"Thank you." – she said and the other nodded.

"Ivan, may I ask you something?" – she started slowly as something had been bothering her about the other's story till now. He gave her a sign to continue – "If you're a chemist and are going to participate in the research that your boss needs us for…why would he send you to abduct someone?"

The neurobiologist could see him visibly stiffen at the question and she immediately regretted asking.

"As a punishment. I…uh, did something that angered the big boss." – he mumbled, avoiding her gaze. There was the unmistakable look of guilt across his face.

His words alarmed Amy and she wondered what could one do to anger what appeared to be the leader of a sophisticated crime organization that stretched over the whole of Eastern Europe. Surely, the teenager had to do something pretty bad. She didn't dare ask him though, afraid she would push him away and loose the only person who was somewhat concerned about her safety.

It was only then that she heard loud voices coming from the next room. Apparently the men were fighting and since she didn't understand the languages she could only imagine what the fight was about.

Ivan though understood them perfectly and a smile spread over his lips.

"Radko's in big trouble for what he did to you." – he grinned, obviously content that the other would be punished for his inhumane actions.

"He'd better be." – Amy thought bitterly, the sudden want for revenge overwhelming her. It was the first time in her life she wanted someone to pay for their deeds so much.

"I'm gonna go get Ismail and see if there's some food. You haven't eaten in days." – the youngster said, getting on his feet.

Amy shot him a pleading look, not wanting him to leave. His presence offered some odd sense of comfort and she didn't want to be left alone again, having to deal with everything.

The chemist seemed to sense her discomfort:

"Don't worry, I'll be back right away." – he reassured her before leaving.

Amy sighed, remembering what had happened last time he had left her. She could only hope this time everything would be okay…or as okay as it could be given the fact she was an abduction victim and her life was in the hands of the mob.

Many miles away her friends headed to the police station, hoping to finally get some answers. Little did they know they wouldn't like what the police was about to tell them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** ChaliceInnana, hazelra7, Darcyfitz1, DrummerGirl66, EnergeticLove, , smkffnut, kawaiigiggles82, Brenda, Guest, Raamaa, juliadelg, H, KA, nanjica04, Guest, Sally, Love this story, kimbee73, Guest – Thank you guys for reviewing! Some of you offered the most encouraging feedback and it serves as a huge inspiration for me to continue writing! You're awesome!

I ship Bernadette and Howard. Hard. So I really wanted to give them one peaceful, quiet moment during this whole mess.

Just to clarify Amy wasn't raped but she will have to deal with everything else. Keep your eyes on Amy and her relationship with the abductors cause it will play a big role in future plot lines (But not in a romantic way of course!)

Anyway, did you like Amy's dream about Sheldon? I've always wanted to write something of this nature about the two of them.

Please review and have a nice day! Till next time!


	6. The Whodunit

**The Abduction Incident**

**Summary:** When Amy goes missing, Sheldon quickly retreats to Pasadena. (Set after Season 7 finale. Mainly Shamy but will also depict the dynamics between all the main characters.)

**Chapter 5: The Whodunit**

The gang headed for the police station at noon, Sheldon pacing nervously ahead. They were all worried about him because he was not only scared about Amy but was also blaming himself about the abduction and were waiting for the moment when he'd snap, hoping they'd be able to provide some comfort.

Once they entered the station a man in his twenties, probably a trainee recognized them and gave them a sign to follow him. He lead them straight to the officer that had taken the case in the beginning. The room was full of unfamiliar people talking urgently and the friends gave each other questioning looks.

"Officer Jenkins, what is going on?" – Leonard asked the woman who had been ahead of the investigation.

She looked up, meeting his eyes and was about to answer but before she could another man, whom they hadn't met yet, stepped in.

"I'm detective Blanch with the FBI. We're taking over the case." – the stranger announced, his tone low and stern, the kind of tone one has when they're accustomed to having authority over others.

"FBI!" – Howard nearly cried out. The others just stared unable to comprehend what was going on – "Why on earth would you guys get involved with this. This is a simple, kidnapping…isn't it?"

The agents shared a worried look between each other but said nothing. Mr Blanched turned to face Howard before responding in a cold voice:

"Sir, I can assure you that our institution doesn't have to explain its actions to you. Having in mind we're doing our best here to bring your friend home, maybe you should stop asking questions and let us do our job."

"Gentlemen, is there something you're not telling us?" – Sheldon asked out of the blue. He had kept silent all the way to the station and his tone was steady and calm. Too calm, in fact.

His friends knew him well enough to know this in type of behaviour was a cause of alarm. Whenever the genius was annoyed with something silly and trivial, like a flaw in a Marvel movie or something of the sort, they wouldn't hear the end of it. On the other hand, when something was seriously bothering him he would remain silent and cold, retrieving from the world.

The detective hesitated if only just for a second:

"Look son, I know you must care for her, were you two…uh involved in any way?"

Sheldon flinched for a second and a shadow went through his face. It was a small detail but Leonard was able to pick it up immediately and reached out a hand to squeeze his shoulder. Surprisingly the gesture wasn't rejected.

"Yes, Amy was…_is_ my girlfriend." – Sheldon clarified and the investigator only nodded.

"I'll have one of my subordinates question you and see if you can help us with some information. Other than that I am sorry but I can't really give you any information. It's classified."

"_Classified_?" – Sheldon raised an eyebrow. Most people wouldn't question the actions of a government official but he found it hard to listen to anyone, much less strangers.

"Classified?" – he repeated himself, giving the man before him a furious look – "My girlfriend is missing and you're standing here telling me I don't have the right to know what is going, whether she is even alive or not, all because it's "classified"?!"

Blanch didn't even blink at his harsh words, apparently having learnt to deal with wayward civilians a long time ago. It wasn't that he didn't understand the pain of the victim's family, it was just that he was doing his job and part of it was keeping facts where they belonged, not going around sharing them with the wide public. He thoroughly believed it was in fact for their own good because if most people knew half of the things he did, they'd never get another good night's sleep.

"We'll inform you as soon as we know something. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do."

With that the man left, followed by what appeared to be his team. The only people left in the room were the gang and the young officer who had questioned them the previous day.

"Look I know I shouldn't be asking this but we're really worried, so can you please tell us what is going on?" – Leonard turned to her, a pleading look on his face.

The woman hesitated for a second, mentally assessing the whole situation. From a professional perspective she knew she had to keep her lips sealed but from a humane one it was rather different. In the end of the day her job was to help people and right now the only way she could do that was by providing them with information.

"I can lose my job for telling you this, so you have to promise not to share this information with anyone." – she started slowly, still uncertain whether she was doing the right thing.

"Of course! We won't say a word."- Penny said, with alacricity.

Howard closed the door discretely and then they all turned to the policewoman, waiting to finally get some answers.

"As you might have guessed already this is no normal case of kidnapping. Usually we get a call for a ransom from the abductors and build our strategy from that point. In this case though we have yet to receive any call from whoever took your friend…"

"Which means it's not money that the abductors are after. It means they want her." – Sheldon pointed out, his voice tight. His expression was blank and it was evident he was struggling not to break down at the thought of Amy being abducted and possibly even tortured for whatever reason.

"I saw Amy's laptop and notes about her research were missing from her apartment…" – Leonard started saying, recounting what had noticed the previous day at the scientist's home.

"We have reason to believe it was indeed Ms. Farrah Fowler's work that led to her abduction. Whatever her captors want is hidden in her studies. Do you have any idea what she was working on? The university seemed to have given her carte blanche and didn't seem to know much details about her project."

The gang shared guilty looks. Penny and Bernadette never paid close attention when their friend rambled on about her research, much more interested in talking about the boys or just gossiping. Leonard, Howard and Raj weren't even all that close to Amy and frankly had no idea what she worked on, other than the fact that it involved monkeys and brains.

And Sheldon…with his eidetic memory he could surely be of help at this time but unfortunately he had never listened intently when Amy wanted to share details about her studies. He had belittled biology on various occasions, going as far as telling her it wasn't even a real science in his eyes.

He felt a fresh surge of guilt and shook his head. All he could remember was the general idea about her study – it had to do with brain patterns and monkeys as test subjects.

Officer Jenkins seemed surprised that they knew so little about their friend's work life but remained silent, realizing it was not the time to point any fingers and make accusations.

"You know I still don't get one thing…" – Raj started slowly and everyone turned to face him – "Even if the case has it's peculiarities, I don't see why the FBI would get involved. There is obviously something more to the story than you're not telling us."

The gang all agreed with him, seeing the logic behind his words. They shot another pleading look at the investigator.

The police official seemed hesitant but then sighed deeply, rubbing her temples.

"You just want to make me lose my job, don't you?" – she asked, suppressing a mirthless chuckle.

"Please, we promise you, we won't say a word." – Bernadette plead, giving her a lost look.

"Alright, I've already told you so much, might as well share this too. There is a reason why the FBI took the case and it is that Amy is not the first victim."

A heavy silence fell across the room, the six friends exchanging worried looks between each other.

"What do you mean she's not the first victim?" – Sheldon intrigued, eyes full of fear. He could sense his hands shaking and curled them into balls, trying not to show how much of an effect this had on him.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't fully comprehend what was going on and could feel himself start to panic. He had tried to remain calm and mature, knowing that would help Amy the most but he was just too worried about her and couldn't seem to keep hiding his emotions.

"Over the last few months four other scientists across the USA have gone missing. Two neurosurgeons, a physicist and a psychiatrist. All the best in their respective fields. It seems like the abductors are searching for the most talented scholars in to assemble some sort of super team."

Normally Sheldon would have felt bitter and embarrassed that whoever those people were they didn't consider him to be one of the best. Right now though the idea didn't even occur to him as he was too preoccupied thinking about Amy. She was the most important thing on his mind and the injured pride could wait another day.

"What? Are you serious? This sounds more like the scenario of a comic book than something that would happen in the real world!" – Penny demanded, finding that the whole situation had just gone from odd and worrying to full out crazy and scary.

"I can assure you, m'am, kidnapping scientists and forcing them to conduct illegal or unethical research is sadly not only very real but also a popular practice even today. Our partners in Israel informed us that one of their most prominent researchers went missing the other month."

"And none of the abduction victims have been found?" – Penny asked, sensing the panic behind her own words.

Officer Jenkins shook her head no.

"So what you're essentially telling us is that these guys – whoever they are and whatever they want – are practically unstoppable? That even the FBI can't do something?"

The cop seemed to hesitate for a moment before replying:

"There is some evidence to believe the Iron benders are involved."

"The who?" – Penny asked, never heard of the peculiar name.

"The Iron benders." – Howard repeated, voice low and tight. If it was really them, it only meant there would be all the more trouble.

"How come you've heard about them, sir? Very few civilians have this kind of information." – officer Jenkins intrigued, surprised at the engineer's knowledge about the underworld. It was rare that civilians were interested in anything that was even remotely close to criminal activities.

"I am an astronaut and on my last mission there were a couple of Russian dudes. We started talking one day about the high crime rates in Europe. One thing lead to another and they mentioned the infamous gang. Said they were just a myth though - something to scare your kids with when they're naughty."

"Oh, I can assure you, mister, they're very real."

"The other astronauts said they were terrifying. The organization is supposed to have been set up way back in time, during the Cold War. It operated across the Eastern Block, taking all the best criminals under its wing and using them for all sorts of dirty work."

"Unfortunately after the fall of the Warsaw Treaty the criminal group not only remained but thrived. People in the former socialist countries were so desperate, they would do anything to make ends meet." – officer Jenkins explained, her expression solemn.

"That's all fine but why on Earth would they need a bunch of scientists? It's not like we're the kind of people you search for when you want to rob a bank or kill someone or whatever else criminals do on a daily basis." – Raj steamed, trying to put together all the pieces of information he had so he could finally be able to see the bigger picture.

It didn't seem to work though and nothing made sense at this point. The astrophysicist felt as if he was part of some bad dream that he'd wake up any second from.

"Because if they have the results from her research they won't need to rob or kill anyone!" – Sheldon nearly cried out, making all the others jump and turn to look at him.

"Sheldon, what on Earth are you talking about?" – Leonard asked, giving his best friend a worried look. Perhaps the lanky physicist had finally completely lost it.

"I'm talking about her research of course!" – the physicist exclaimed, annoyed with the others' lack of understanding – "You said it yourself, officer Jenkins – they took her because of what she was studying."

"Well…yes but I don't see how that adds up to…"

"Of course you don't!" – Sheldon sneered, feeling like he had no time to deal with her slow thought process – "Amy is a neurobiologist and although I don't know much about her research I know she experiments on monkey and studies their brain patterns."

The gang was still at lost although Leonard seemed to be deep in thought, trying to understand what his best friend was implying.

"Just tell us what it is already!" – Penny shouted, having had enough of wild guesses for one day.

"It's all about the brain!" – Leonard cried out all of a sudden, looking like someone had finally made the connection that they had been previously missing. His reaction would have been comical if it weren't for the dire circumstances.

"Speak English, not nerd-ist, I still don't get it." – Penny mumbled.

Bernadette decided to come to her help.

"The monkey brain is the closest thing to the human's. Apparently Amy's kidnappers believe that if she has had some results with controlling monkey behaviour then maybe…"

"Maybe they can do the same with people." – officer Jenkins said, arriving at the conclusion that Sheldon had come to ten minutes ago.

"Exactly." – he confirmed.

"I have to go tell Blanch immediately!" – the cop declared, jumping on her feet and leaving the room before the others could say anything.

An awkward silence fell between them once again which onlyserved to intesify the feeling of aprehension that they all shared.

"Sheldon, this is a good thing actually. It means her captors need Amy and they won't hurt her." – Bernadette said, putting a hand on his shoulder in a vain attempt to comfort him.

The physicist shook his head, laughing bitterly:

"Maybe they won't hurt her now…but once they're done Amy is as good as dead." – he said, voice breaking at the end.

* * *

**Author's Note:** DrummerGirl66, ChaliceInnana, EnergeticLove, Guest, Guest, blue steele, Brenda, Raamaa, Terriirene, smkffnut, kawaiigiggles82, Guest, juliadelg, MillyMiley, KA, nanjica04, SRAM, MariaAlbina – thank you all for reviewing! I never thought so many people would respond to the story and you've all been so sweet!

Sorry for the short chapter but I felt like I needed to explain some things and give you at least a basic idea about the investigation.

Unfortunately, I know very little about the law system in the USA. Actually, the only things I do know come from watching TV shows like NCIS, Hawaii 5-0, Hannibal, etc. haha. I never meant for this story to fall into the crime genre, so excuse all the mistakes I've made regarding the investigation process and what not.

I just wanted to write a bit more about Sheldon's emotions and how he's doing, reacting to the whole investigation and what not.

Btw, the Iron Benders are something I made up myself, no such thing exists. The silly name is supposed to make fun of all the crazy, overdramatic gang names.

Please review, feedback is much appreciated!


	7. The Unexpected Ally

**The Abduction Incident**

**Summary**: When Amy goes missing, Sheldon quickly retreats to Pasadena. (Set after Season 7 finale. Mainly Shamy but will also depict the dynamics between all the main characters.)

**Warning:** Foul language and violence – the usual mix.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Unexpected Ally**

Sheldon stared at the white board in front of him, trying to focus on the equation he had just scribbled.

Penny and Leonard had pretty much forced him to go to his old lab in Caltech and busy himself with work in order to take his mind off the whole situation for some time. They had reasoned that there was nothing he could do for Amy right now and he was only pestering the police – asking questions and doubting their credibility and professionalism.

Sheldon realized they meant well but he just couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about Amy. What if he never saw her again? What if the last words he had told her were those dictated by anger and spite? Could he live with that kind of regret for the rest of his days?

And the more pressing question – could live without Amy? Now, surely from a scientific perspective the question seemed ridiculous – of course he could breathe and eat and walk and simply _exist_ without her but could he _live_ with her gone?

The physicist was lost in thought, so he didn't hear the quiet knock on his door. He didn't miss the distinctive tone of Barry Kripke though.

"Hey, buddy." – he heard the voice of his so-called nemesis. Normally Sheldon would engage in another delightful round of bickering but right now the last thing he needed was to deal with the human of impersonation of annoyance that was the Kripke.

"I'm not in the mood for your insults." – he said slowly, not bothering to turn around. – "Just please go away, find someone else to pester." - he added in a small voice, shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Jeez, Sheldon, what kind of person do you take me for? I didn't come here for a fight." – his colleague admitted, the usual tone of superiority gone.

This caused Sheldon to turn around, hoping it wasn't some sort of a trick that would make him look stupid.

"Well, why _did_ you come then?" – he asked, not entirely ready to trust the other.

"I heard about Amy…I knew you two were together, so I just came to see how you're holding up." – Barry explained and by the looks of it, he appeared to be genuine.

"I don't see why you of all people would care, if not to rub it in but…thank you, I guess." – Sheldon responded with hesitation.

"Well, I've never really hated you, Dr. Cooper. Our arguments were just that – childish fights between two grown men with too much time on their hands." – the scientist mused, his tone serious and seemingly sincere.

Sheldon just stared at him, not sure if he could believe him, given their history.

"Not to mention-" – Kripke continued with a sigh – "I know what you're going through."

The words caused Sheldon to flinch at his impudence. How dare he say he knew what he was going through? Did he have any idea what he had felt the last few days – could he even?

"What do you mean you know?!" – Sheldon snapped, anger taking over him once again – "Amy never meant anything to you, you barely said hello in the hallways!"

"I wasn't talking about Amy." – the shorter man retorted, apparently unfazed by the other's sudden outburst. – "I meant my sister."

"Your sister?" – Sheldon raised an eyebrow, unable to see the connection – "What on Earth does your sister have to do with anything?"

"My sister was kidnapped when I was sixteen." – Barry said quietly, not wanting to meet his gaze.

Sheldon felt a pang of guilt for screaming at him just a minute ago. His heart clenched when he saw the look on the other's face. Before he surely would have dismissed something as trivial as his colleague's feelings but now that Amy was kidnapped he had new, empirical knowledge about emotional pain.

"I apologize, I had no idea." – he mumbled, hoping it was the proper thing to say.

Kripke didn't seem to register his words, staring absent mindedly at nothing. He looked as if he was recounting events long gone.

"They found my sister though…so I'm sure they will find Amy too. The police know what they're doing, Sheldon." – the man finally spoke and gave the Texan a reassuring glance.

"Was you sister…okay?" – Sheldon asked, somewhat afraid of the answer.

"Yes…she was, at first." – Kripke replied slowly – "I was so happy to have her back that I missed the signs though."

Sheldon could sense the trace of guilt in his tone, something that he himself had become all too acquainted with since Amy had gone missing.

"What signs?" – he whispered.

Kripke stared at his feet, unable to meet his enemy's eyes. He seemed to be struggling to find words for what he was about to tell him.

"A year after they found her my sister killed herself." – he said at last, his voice almost breaking at the end of the sentence.

Sheldon stared at him in disbelief, his confession having taken him aback.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." – he retorted quickly, not sure what else to say.

"I walked into her room one day and…her wrists were slashed. I still keep seeing all the blood before my eyes." – Barry said, eyes fixated on the white board behind Sheldon's back.

"You know…surviving something like this, doesn't mean you come back the same person." – he continued, bitterness in his eyes – "I should have known back then but…"

He fell silent, unable to continue. Sheldon could feel himself numb, not knowing if he should say something or not. He decided silence was sometimes the best answer.

"I started stammering shortly afterwards, doctors said it was a form of PTSD, said it would be gone in a couple of months but it stayed with me till now, just like the pain of losing her did."

"I'm sorry, Barry." – Sheldon whispered, feeling not only sympathy but also regret pour over him. If he had known, surely he would've never made fun of his colleague's speech impediment. That, and he wouldn't have been so harsh on him in general.

Slowly but surely the Texan was starting to understand that others too could suffer and he wasn't the only one in the world that sometimes needed their help. No, sometimes the situation would be in reverse he would be the one to support and look after others.

"I didn't come to make you feel sorry for me." – Kripke said, trying to regain his composure – "I just wanted to tell you that you should be there for Amy, whatever it takes."

"She won't be the same person once she's back Sheldon. I came to tell you that you have to take care of her, she'll need you more than ever. Do whatever it takes to make sure she knows you care." – he added and turned for the door, leaving the Texan with his own thoughts, unable to continue the uncomfortable conversation.

"Thanks for the advice, Barry. Your support…it means a lot." – Sheldon managed to admit, setting his pride aside.

He felt like in the last few days he had grown a whole decade and had a whole better understanding of human emotions. He just hoped Amy would be back soon so he could prove it to her and she would be proud.

Because, boy did he missed her.

* * *

Raj threw a long, studying look at his best friend before pausing The Avengers.

"What the hell, man! I was watching that!" – Howard cried out, surprised he had actually cursed at the other, after all foul language was something unnatural to the four geeks.

But given the situation, it wasn't all that shocking since their nerves were so frayed. The two scientists had gone to Raj's apartment in a vain hope that maybe if they watched some movies, they'd be able to calm down a bit. It didn't seem to work out.

They wanted to head back to the police station but Blanch had pretty much kicked them out after Sheldon's fifth outburst. He had promised he'd call as soon as there was some development on the case.

"Yeah, you were watching it to distract yourself from something." – the astrophysicist began – "Look, Howard, I know you. You've been my best friend for years and I can see that something is going on. And no, it's not just Amy's missing, there is something else. So, please just tell me."

The engineer seemed to hesitate, throwing the other a desperate glace. This was Rajesh after all – his best friend, the man he trusted the most in the world, despite their occasional fights.

"I-I want to but I can't. You see, I promised someone I wouldn't tell. And that promise means a lot to me." – he admitted with a sigh.

The taller physicist threw him an incredulous look, he hadn't expected such an answer.

"Okay, well, is it a good thing?" – Rajesh asked, raising a think eyebrow.

Howard's reaction gave him the answer right away – the scientist smiled goofily and gave him an energetic nod.

"Oh, well, if you're this happy about it, then there's nothing to worry about." – the geekt mused, turning to the TV once again and resuming the movie.

Howard threw him a puzzled look, unable to hide his surprise.

"What, you're not going to pressure me into telling you?"

"I am not twelve, am I?" – Rajesh rolled his eyes and didn't so much as glance back at him, busy "oohing" once the infamous Loki came onto screen.

"I swear, the trickster is just misunderstood!" – he cried out, in his typical, fangirl voice, as his friends would peg it. – "He does love his brother, Thor should know that!" – he went on, excitement in his voice.

Howard only rolled his eyes. One day, if he had a daughter (something he hoped although the gender wasn't even that important) he bet even she wouldn't be as girly as his best friend.

"So, just to be clear, I promised Bernadette not to tell. She's just not ready yet to announce it." – the short man explained, feeling the strong urge to just tell the other. After all, he hated hiding things from him – "It's not like I'm keeping secrets or anything from you by choice."

"That's good to hear." – the scholar mumbled, never taking his eyes off the screen.

As the movie went on though, he kept thinking about what his best friend had said. What could Howard possibly be so happy about? Although he placed great importance on his career, it couldn't be work related since even when he was told he'd be an astronaut he wasn't this happy.

And Bernadette…why wouldn't she be ready to tell…Unless!

Raj could almost portray a light bulb going through his head once again and he snapped his fingers, nearly jumping on the couch.

He grabbed the remote and once again hit pause, the screen coincidentally(as Raj would argue years to come) freezing on a snapshot of Captain America's behind.

Howard threw him a startled look.

"What is it now?"

"Maybe you can't tell me your secret but if I were to guess it, it would be okay, right?" – he intirigued, unable to hide the excitement in his voice. – "Kind of like when Bella had to guess Jacob was a werewolf."

"Yeah, I supposed. And how many time have you watched that movie? Wait, don't answer that, I don't want to know."

Raj let the snide remark slide and turned to face the other.

"Howard, Bernadette's getting liposuction, right?"

The other's eyes became as big as a pair of sauce pans upon hearing the ridiculous suggestion.

_"What?!"_ – he cried out – "Why on Earth would you even think that?! No, of course not!"

"Well, I don't know it's just that you seemed happy and, and I…" – Raj stammered, terrified of his mistake.

"Do you really think I'd even be this happy about something so superficial!" – the engineer snapped at his friend.

"Well, you did spend last five minutes gawking at Black Widow's cleavage so…"

"Raj! Bernadette is pregnant okay, that's why I am so happy! I am going to be a father and I, I…"

The astrophysicist threw his a look of shock before pulling him into such a tight look Howard could feel himself crushed and nearly screamed in joy .

"Oh, my goodness, that's the best! I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle!" – he cried out excitedly and the shorter man could feel his T-shirt starting to become wet.

Once they broke from the long embrace Raj was beaming and Howard wondered if he had ever seen the other this happy. Even after the famous first night with Emily wasn't the other this ecstatic. Then again he himself was on cloud nine so the reaction of his best friend wasn't all that surprising.

"I'm glad you share my enthusiasm but please don't tell the others. Bernadette didn't want me to tell you but I just sort of jumped the gun, I guess." – he said once they had both stopped crying and jumping around the sofa (in a totally manly way, of course as they'd later insist before the gang).

"Of course, my lips are sealed." – the other responded with alacrity but then threw him a suspicious look – "Wait, why wouldn't Bernadette want us to know?"

"Well, first there's Amy. With her best friend missing she feels like it's just wrong to be happy. To be honest, I feel the same, even right now I keep thinking about what she might be going through."

The scientist gulped nervously and only nodded. He was terrified at the prospect of one of his best friends being tortured.

"And then she wants to wait till it's certain 'cause I mean… with everything that's going on…it's not good for pregnancies." – Howard mumbled under his breath and Raj game him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sure everything's going to be okay. Bernadette is strong and we all are, we'll get through this." – he reassured in a soothing voice, squeezing the other's shoulder – "And then we'll have a beautiful new member to our gang."

He said and that caused Howard to smile once again, his face lighting up the moment he thought of his future daughter. Or son… or who knew, it could be twins.

"Yeah, you're right." – he said and gave his best friend a warm smile, grateful they had each other. – "You're going to be the best uncle." - he added in a rare expression of his feelings.

"Of course I am, I'll by him or her all sorts of goodies and spoil them rotten."

Howard chuckled, knowing it would be exactly like that.

"I can't believe I told you about Bernie being pregnant at a screenshot of Captain America's ass." – he pointed out, glancing at the electronic device.

Raj laughed at the remark, then stood up, turning off the TV.

"Come on, let's go to the station, Blanch can't hold a team of super scientists from trying to help their friend."

Howard nodded, getting up.

"Yeah, I can't wait to have Amy back so we can all celebrate together."

* * *

Amy had no idea how long it was before Ivan returned and took his previous position, sitting opposite her and leaning on the wall.

"Ismail should be here with the food any minute now." – the teen said, flashing her a bright grin.

She attempted to smile too but found the strength missing.

"Anyway, while we wait, why don't we get to know each other better?" – the chemist asked, giving her an encouraging look.

Amy didn't seem to be all too set on the idea and shot him a look. Having in mind she was technically his prisoner and one of his team mates had attempted to rape her just the previous day, she wasn't in much of a sharing mood.

"Oh, come on, there's nothing better to do and I'm bored as hell!" – the criminal whined, giving her a pleading look.

"Are all your people this social?" – she intrigued and the youngster chuckled in response.

"_О, да_. I mean when your life is hell you're forced to learn how to make friends with all sorts of people." – he said, smile never leaving his face.

Amy had the feeling the teen would be laughing even with a gun pointed at his head.

"Making friends with gangsters and the sort…" – she mumbled.

"They are people too after all." – Ivan shrugged, as if being part of an international crime organization was the most normal thing in the world a sixteen year old could do – "Now, come on tell me about yourself." – he urged her, excitement in his eyes – "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Amy just laughed at the intimate question. Was she really about to share her love story with the man who had poisoned her just two days ago? Oh, well her life was already turned upside down, she might as well attempt to make the best of it.

"I had." – she said, biting on her lip. – "We broke up actually, the day you kidnapped me."

"Ouch! That must have been a tough day."

"You have no idea." – Amy grunted, recounting the events of the day that changed her life. All the pain the physicist had caused her with that horrible letter was suddenly back, just as strong as it had been that day. She felt her eyes water yet again but had no intention to cry. After all – what good could come out of it?

"What was his name?" – the other intrigued, apparently interested in her life story.

"Sheldon Cooper." – Amy replied, the name she had grown to love now sounding odd and foreign on her tongue. It seemed like it had been an eternity since she had last seen him when in reality it was just a little more than two weeks.

"Sheldon…" – Ivan repeated, having a hard time finding the right pronunciation – "What an odd name that is." – he mumbled.

"Well, Ivan Dimitrov doesn't sound any less weird to us Americans, you know."

"Yeah, I suppose. Anyway, why did you break with him? Did he cheat on you?" – the criminal raised an eyebrow suspiciously – "Or did you cheat on him?"

The scientist chuckled at his weak attempt to lighten the atmosphere. With his endless series of questions he reminded her of Penny who always made sure to interrogate her about everything that was going on between her and Sheldon.

_Penny_. Suddenly Amy realized just how much she missed her bestie and her cheerful disposition. It seemed like the blonde was just one of those persons whom people naturally gravitated to because of their easy going nature. The neurobiologist wondered if she'd ever have the chance to meet another person like her.

"No one cheated. It's just that…we wanted different things from the relationship. I was pushing him and wanted things to happen too fast, I guess…" – Amy explained, unsure in her own words.

Now that she thought about it, she too had some fault for their break up. She had acted irrational, surrendering to the impulse of ending things without even talking things through.

Still, she couldn't forgive Sheldon for how coldly he had treated her. He had responded to her e-mail right away, all too glad to terminate the relationship agreement. Was he really all that eager to send her away and be free once again?

Amy shook her head, not wanting to think about it once again. Her past life seemed to be over and she had to adapt to the new reality.

"Now it's your turn, tell me something about yourself." – she told Ivan, trying to push away all the unwanted thoughts.

"Anything you want to know." – the other replied – "I don't have all that many secrets anyway."

The scholar seemed to contemplate his words for a minute or so before he read a look of determination in her eyes:

"I want to know what made the big boss of this whole operation punish you."

Ivan stiffened, gulping nervously. He hadn't expected the question. The American had guts asking him that, he had to admit. Well, if she wanted to know this badly, he surely had to tell her, didn't he?

"Because I am a fag."

The statement caused Amy to stare back at him, eyes wide in shock. She had expected of him to tell her he had stolen, lied, murdered…anything but _that_ really.

He took a deep breath before continuing – "The boss.. he- uh – he saw me with someone else. A man. Boss shipped off in the hope I'd realize my mistake and become normal, as he said."

Amy stared at him in disbelief once again, the other shocking her had become pretty much a daily practice in their recent acquaintance.

"What…" – she whispered, stunned at his words.

"Don't be so surprised!" – the teenager grunted, flashing her an angry look. – "Not all gay men dress in pink and have a giant dick tattooed on their forearm."

"No, it's not that." – Amy corrected herself, realizing how he had taken her shocked expression the wrong way – "I'm just surprised he'd want to punish you for something so irrelevant as your sexual orientation."

Ivan laughed bitterly, cynicism flashing in his grey eyes.

"It might not be a big deal for you but trust me…people aren't as tolerant everywhere."

She nodded, suddenly remembering all the horrible stories she had read about how gay people were treated in Russia. She felt nauseated, realizing what her daily life was about to become. She would have to become used to seeing cruelty on a daily basis until she, like Ivan, would become so used to it, it wouldn't surprise her any longer.

"That tall, muscular guy you saw – Ismail - he's Albanian and happens to be our hacker… And uh…we're uh – together." – the teen admitted in what Amy could only guess was a sudden urge to share. She didn't have any intention stopping him though as she would much rather listen to his problems than attempt to deal with her own.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay." – the scientist said, feeling as if words sounded cliché and overused the moment they left her mouth.

Still, she felt like she had to tell him that because she doubted anyone had been accepting, let alone supportive of him before. Amy knew it was weird and perhaps even wrong to feel sorry for one of the men who had kidnapped but then again it was in her nature – she always tried to help people, no matter how bad society perceived them to be.

That or she was experiencing Stockholm Syndrome.

Before Ivan could reply another man entered the room, the one she had seen the day she had been abducted.

He was tall, muscular and tan, long dark hair falling over his face messily. Amy realized before her relationship with Leonard, Penny would definitely label him as a catch and would probably spend some time with him.

"Took you long enough, Ismail." – the teenager pointed out, pretending to be annoyed with the other..

Ismail. Wait, so they were… Amy mentally went "oooh" but tried not to express it.

"Yeah, well next time you go get the food." – the criminal responded, sitting a bit too closely next to Ivan and throwing a glance at the American.

"Hello." – he greeted simply and offered her a smile.

Well, this was strange, having not one but two criminals treat her like a human being and not their victim. She would take their behaviour instead of Radko's brutality any day of course.

Ismail was carrying two boxes of pizza and that made Amy instinctively smile. She was learning to appreciate the little joys of life because there wasn't all that much else left to enjoy anyway. The aroma of pizza made her almost dizzy, after all having not eaten for two days tended to have that effect on you.

There was something more though – it was familiar and nice and reminded her of the time when everything was okay, when she had Sheldon and her friends at arm's length distance and they were all having dinner, without a care in the world.

"Here, eat." – she heard the rough voice of the Albanian who offered her a few slices of pizza.

Amy took them without hesitation, making sure she ate with her good hand.

The pizza tasted amazing but she wasn't sure if that was due to its culinary properties or the fact it had been a long time she had last eaten. Either way she was glad the criminals had opted for something familiar to her rather than some elaborate Eastern European dish.

Once they were done with the improvised dinner Ivan had promptly suggested getting drunk (seemed to be a daily routine) but Ismail shot him a stern look which cooled the teenager's enthusiasm.

He stifled a yawn and then moved a little closer to his team mate. With great hesitation he wrapped a hand around the other, as if afraid he'd fight off the gesture and deny him any form of affection. Ismail though reassured him by pulling him closer and wrapping his left hand around his shoulder. Ivan relaxed visibly, resting his head on the others chest.

Amy stared at the two men, the scene looking almost surreal to her. She was used to seeing love as this perfect prospect – always between a man and a woman and always in an almost dream-like scenario. The princess gets the prince and the story ends at the sound of a Disney song.

But this?

She had a hard time believing it was possible for two broken criminals that society would deem a lost cause were capable of loving each other.

It made her think – if they could have love, why couldn't she?

Why couldn't have Sheldon and her worked out? Surely all you needed was love – that's what the song said at least. And they did love each other, in their own quirky way that no one but the two of them understood. So why then did they fall apart?

Ivan was fast asleep but Ismail watched her carefully, taking into account her pained expression.

"Are you okay?" – he asked, realizing how stupid the question was having in mind she was an abduction victim. Of course she wasn't okay. Still, he had no idea what else to say.

Amy shook her head, seeing no reason to pretend she was fine.

"Don't worry, things will get better once we get to Russia. No one's going to hurt you since the boss needs your skills."

"Radko already hurt me." – the neurobiologist snapped back, before she could stop herself. – "Not to mention the moment your boss doesn't need me, he'll get rid of me."

Ismail didn't try to deny it as it would be a lie.

"Look, I'm sorry for everything we've done to you. Believe me, if I had a choice, I wouldn't be here either."

"But you do have a choice!" – Amy exclaimed, suddenly angry at the other – "No one is holding you against your will. You can walk away any minute you want!"

The criminal seemed unaffected by her sudden outburst and just offered her a cynical smile.

"You don't understand…" – he started slowly, his voice sounding as if he was explaining something to a small child – "You Americans think everyone has it as good as you do. That we all live in nice, ordered countries and we get to do whatever we want."

Ismail cast her a sad glance then shook his head.

"That's not how it works. It's easy to think people are either all good or all bad but and some are like that but…you have to understand, most of us don't chose this. Sure, there are people like Radko who just do it for the pleasure of torturing people but…me, Ivan…we do it cause there's nothing else left for us to do. There is no place for us in the world."

Amy stared at him, unsure what to say. The whole situation was more complicated than at first glance and she was unsure whom to blame anymore.

"Besides, even if I_ did_ want to set you free…" – he started and the words immediately caught her attention – "there's no way we could get past the others. Ivan and I fight pretty well but the Eagle can kick ass despite his age, Vladimir is a trained assassin and Radko – well you know, he is practically a psychopath who'd stop at nothing."

A heavy silence fell across the room, as Amy struggled to think of way to respond.

"You do have a chance to turn your life around…" – she said finally – "I mean it may seem like it's impossible and it did to me but trust me – you never know what you're capable of."

Ismail seemed intrigued by her words and gave her a sign to go on.

"Some time ago I thought my life was pretty much set in stone – that I'd never connect to anyone or know any intimacy…but then I met someone and things happened, I guess." – the neurobiologist bit her lip, not sure how much she wanted to share – "It wasn't easy at all but I was still happy with him. I met great people, made friends for perhaps the first time in my life. Those few years were honestly my best."

The criminal only nodded and then turned to look at Ivan who was sound asleep, snuggled into him.

"If I hadn't allowed myself to change, if I had pushed him away…I don't even know what would've happened, perhaps I would have…" – she fell silent, unable to continue.

Despite everything that had happened Sheldon had changed her entire world and she didn't even want to imagine what would have been if they hadn't met.

"Look, I can tell you are a good guy, Ismail." – she said, looking him straight in the eye. – "You don't deserve a life like this."

To her surprise the other seemed to struggle with her words, unable to accept the sincere compliment.

"How do you know?" – he demanded, shooting her a puzzled look. – "If I'm here that means I'm just as bad as Radko and the rest."

Amy shook her head no.

"You're not like them. You could have hurt me, could have treated me like nothing. Instead you chose to treat me like a human being. Believe it or not, this speaks miles of who you are."

Ismail remained silent, focusing on what she had said. It was the first time in her entire life that someone, had been so supportive of him.

"Thank for your nice words but…I don't have much of a chance to turn around. I'm a criminal, Amy. The police doesn't make a difference between criminals with a good temper and those with a bad one. Not to mention once you start this kind of life…there's only one way out."

The American felt new wave of pity, mixed with helplessness wash over her.

"Just promise me you'll consider my words. Maybe you can't help me but you can at least try to help yourself and Ivan." – she threw a look at the sleepy figure and noticed how much younger he looked in his sleep, curled into the arms of the other. Upon the mentioning of his teammate, Ismail instinctively wrapped his hands tighter around him.

"I will consider your words, I promise." – he said and by the looks of it he appeared to be sincere.

Just as Amy was about to reply, they heard a loud footsteps coming from the other room. Before they knew what was going on, the door swayed open and Vladimir and Radko barged in, causing the American to stare at them in terror, unable to so much as scream.

It wasn't their inhumane expressions that were the most terrifying thing, it was the fact that they dragged a person that she could only hope was unconscious. Deep, black and blue bruises lay all over the limp body and were only accentuated by the overall pale skin.

Radko offered them a triumphant look before shoving the body at Amy's feet, causing her to scream in panic. Vladimir broke into a cynical laughter, taking immense pleasure in her shock and fear.

Amy stared at the lifeless blue eyes of a person she had once known.

* * *

**Author's Note: **juliadelg, hazelra7, DrummerGirl66, nanjica04, MariaAlbina, Raamaa, SuchaHag, kimbee73, xLostInTheSun, Brenda, AnitaRez, ChaliceInnana – you're awesome for sticking with the story and reviewing! Thank you!**  
**

I wanted to put in some sweet moments in order to break away from the overall drama and I love Raj and Howard's friendship. I really think once there's a Howardette baby on the horizon, the writers are going to announce the happy news in some crazy, comical way and I kind of went with that vibe - what did you guys think?

The chapter might have felt kind of like a filler but trust me Amy's interaction with the abductors will come into play big time. Also Sheldon may see her again sooner than you expect and what Kripke said wasn't in vain, you know. Story's going to quicken the pace somewhat.

Btw do you have any guesses who bit the bullet, I would love to hear what you guys think!

Please review :)


	8. The Time Limit

**The Abduction Incident**

**Summary:** When Amy goes missing, Sheldon quickly retreats to Pasadena. (Set after Season 7 finale. Mainly Shamy but will also depict the dynamics between all the main characters.)

**Warning:** Foul language

**Chapter 7: The Time Limit **

Ivan was now awake, staring with wide eyes at the corpse that lay on the ground. It was obvious that whatever was happening, he wasn't in on it.

"What the hell have you done?! – he cried out, giving his two team mates a horrified look.

"Fucking FBI is onto us!" – Vladimir exclaimed – "Stupid fags think they can mess with us! Well, this will teach them good, won't it?" – he added, kicking the body that lay lifeless at with a sadistic grin.

"You fucking idiots! The boss said we should bring the scientists to them, not fucking murder them!" – the teenager snapped back, face red and gray eyes full of fury.

"Change in plan. We'll send the corpse to the police as a little warning, show them what happens when you fuck with our business!" – Radko sneered, his features distorted into a mask of grotesque satisfaction brought by the torture he had engaged in.

Killing the scientist had been a pleasure, sure, but he still hadn't had enough fun for one day. His eyes scanned through the room, searching for a good target. At last they fell on the neurobiologist and he momentarily knew what he'd do. He kneeled until his face was centimeters away from Amy and his lips stretched into a parody of a smile.

She backed away on instinct, trembling from head to toe and hoping the man wouldn't get his chance to torment her again. She could feel her heart beating frantically in her chest and could only whimper when she sensed his foul breath over her features.

"You'd better be careful, you whore!" – the criminal screamed at her– "Or who knows, maybe you'll follow your little friend!" – he hissed, pointing at the body on the floor.

"Get the fuck away from her!" – Ismail shouted, grabbing Radko's shoulder before he could hurt Amy.

"Don't tell what to do, you fucking fag!" – the Serbian roared, now angrier than before. He shoved the other into the near wall and squinted his eyes, casting him a furious look. – "You on her side or what?! I knew we couldn't trust a piece of shit like you!"

"Don't fucking dare talk to him like that!" – Ivan cried out, jumping to his feet. His own quick temper was starting to surface and his patience was running thin. This whole mission had gone south and he just wanted everything to be over.

"Oh, you're defending your pathetic little boyfriend?" – Radko snarled, making a disgusted face. – "You're a disgrace! Fags like you should be killed before you spread your ways!"

The Albanian flinched at the insults but only took a steady breath, he was used to the other's outbursts and knew he had to remain calm in order to prevent a fight.

"First of all, I am not on her side but I don't think killing her is what the boss wants." – he explained, his voice low but strained. He just hoped he was playing his part well and that the other would believe him.– "Besides, you _my friend_, are already in a ton of trouble for your actions in the last few days."

Radko stared at the corpse and then back at the hacker, opening his mouth to say something and then closing it like a fish out of water.

"I am not your friend!" – he snapped, unable to think of a better response. He fumed out of the room, making sure to shut the door loudly. If it was up to him, he would have killed the other but Alexandrov insisted that they needed a hacker in the group.

Ivan sighed, glancing at the lifeless scientist and then back at his colleagues.

"Fuck." – he mumbled – 'What on Earth are we going to do now?" – he asked, turning to Vladimir.

The other shrugged, apparently unaffected by the sudden course of events. He took a small flask out of the left pocket of his cargo pants and took a generous sip. The way the day was going, he surely would need a lot more of the bitter liquid.

"The hell should I know." – he grunted, annoyed with his teammates – "The Eagle said we leave tomorrow evening, we can't afford to lose any more time. The big boss is gonna take care of everything, make sure we don't have any trouble with those thick headed Americans from the fucking FBI."

With that the thug turned to leave the room, without so much as glancing back. He was humming a low melody, not one bit disturbed by the corpse which lay a few metres from him. He had already seen one too many dead men and women.

Amy didn't hear anything of what they'd said.

She stared at the lifeless form at her feet and could only feel herself tremble from head to toe. She had seen corpses during biology experiments of course but it was nothing like this. Those bodies were treated well and she had the small comfort that the people who'd donate them would make their final contribution to science.

This was not the case though – the person had been beaten and tortured, deep bruises all over the skin, bones sticking out of place. Amy wanted to turn away and never look back but she couldn't bring herself to, like the way you keep watching a horror scene, despite the terror.

She met the sunk blue orbs and could only shudder once she realized they'd never see a thing again.

Ramona Nowitzki.

Amy remembered the young scientist – she had once came into her lab to threaten her that she's distracting Sheldon from his "calling" which according to her was winning the Nobel Prize and patenting the Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem.

At the time she had no idea what the woman was talking about and just assumed she must be a crazy fan of her boyfriend (after all with his intelligence _and_ looks Amy was amazed there wasn't a queue of women knocking on his door). Later though, she had done her research and found out how Ramona had tried to help Sheldon with his research some years down the road. Well, tried to help was perhaps a mild way of putting it, she had more like forced him as Penny had explained.

Of course Amy had been upset about the whole thing, she tended to dislike anything and anyone that stood between her and Sheldon, but she had never wanted this. She never said a word to Sheldon about the whole encounter because she didn't want to worry him but made sure to threaten Ramona not to make a comeback in his life.

Seeing her like this – beaten black and blue, and lifeless was too much for the neurobiologist to handle. She felt fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Wait, did you know her?" – Ivan asked, raising an eyebrow once he saw how upset the American was. He wasn't the best when it came to human emotions but he could tell the other wouldn't have such a reaction, unless she knew the person.

Amy only nodded in response to his question.

"Barely and she didn't uh-didn't leave the best impression. Still, she didn't deserve this."

"She contacted us a few months ago. Actually, she's the one who suggested we take you on our team. No one knows how she found about us and what we were doing but from the moment I saw her I knew something wasn't right about this girl." – Ismail mused, recounting the past events.

The neurobiologist wasn't surprised at his revelation, after all with her out of the picture, Ramona could easily make a comeback in Sheldon's life and attempt to work with him once again, taking credit for his research. What she was surprised with though was how far some people were willing to go for that they wanted.

"I'm sorry for your loss." – Ivan mumbled, casting her a sympathetic look. – "But we have more pressing matters right now."

"We leave for Russia tomorrow evening." – Ismail explained to her and the words caused Amy to startle.

Up until now, as terrifying as everything had been, it seemed somewhat undefined and she could still hope that maybe there was some chance she'd be rescued. That everything would be okay and she'd go back to her old life. She'd go back to Penny and Bernadette and Leonard and Howard and Raj. And most importantly – Sheldon.

Now though that slim hope was gone and she could feel herself freeze. Everything seemed a thousand times more real when she had a certain point in time to dread. She could feel herself shutting off, submerging into her own world as she would often do before she had met the gang.

The teenager threw his teammate a helpless look, searching solace in the other. Ismail didn't catch his gaze though and seemed to be thinking hard, contemplating the whole situation and trying to come up with a way out.

Amy could only hope he'd manage put together some sort of plan till the next day, otherwise she'd have to leave and probably never come back home. 24 hours was all she had right now.

* * *

Penny loved nights with the gang.

If she had to be honest, it hadn't always been like this. At first she disliked them – after all society had taught her that the intellectuals were losers, _nerds_ and in general people to be avoided like at all costs. Without a question she had believed in the stereotype and had grown to hate or at least ridicule everyone smarter than her.

When she met Leonard though her perspective slowly started to shift and she began to realize "nerds" weren't all that different, nor were they some source of evil she had to dread.

She first fell in love with Leonard, then formed an unlikely friendship with Sheldon. It wasn't long before she started viewing Raj's awkwardness as adorable and not creepy as she did at first. Howard was a tough nut to crack but in the end they too started getting along. Last but not least Amy and Bernadette became the loyal, trust worthy besties she had dreamed of ever since high school but had never had before.

And so, she began to love nights with the gangs. Not this one though.

"Penny, are you sure you're okay?" – she heard Leonard's concerned voice coming from right next to her.

"Yep, I'm fine." – she said without looking up from her plate. – "No, you know what, I'm not fine! I will be fine once I have Amy back!" – she cried out, unable to bottle down her emotions – it was something she had never done before and she saw no reason to start right now.

"We can all agree with that." – Bernadette chipped in from across the table and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Just pour me some more wine." – the former actress mumbled and stretched out her hand, empty glass between shaky fingers.

"Hey, I think you've had enough." – Leonard pointed out but she shot him a look that silenced all forms of protests. She really did drink a bit too much and she'd address that. Another day, when she wasn't worried about her bestie never coming back.

"By the way Bernadette, why don't you pour yourself some wine too, while you're at it?" – the blonde intrigued. It was weird that the microbiologist had settled for a glass of water when she knew for a fact she had a taste for wine.

Her question caused Bernadette to look at her in horror, Howard to momentarily freeze in his spot and Raj to drop his fork melodramatically.

"Well…it's just that I…uh, well…"

"I told Emily I love her!" – Raj cried out, coming to his friend's aid. It was a lie, but giving his reputation of needy and desperate, the others wouldn't question it.

"You what?" – Howard feigned surprise, deciding to play along with it. Bernadette sighed in relief, glad she didn't have to make up some lies, for now at least.

She did want to tell Penny with all her heart but knew now wasn't the time. The gang had to be focused on coming up a way to help Amy and not worrying about her. Not to mention, the biologist wanted to wait until everything was certain, this was she would be more calm.

She promised herself this was the last time she'd lie to her best friend – after all, she didn't want to give a bad example to her child.

Penny shot her a worried look, something was definitely going on and she had a vague idea what it might be. She realized though, Bernadette would tell her whenever she was ready. For now, she had to focus on Amy missing. And Sheldon too – she knew the whole ordeal was especially hard for him.

Half an hour earlier the genius had headed to bed, without even asking them to leave or keep quiet. Penny had offered to sing to him or even listen to some of his endless nerdy tales but he had shaken his head, saying it was unnecessary.

That was what worried her the most – one of her best friends was abducted, the other was hiding secrets and the last was shutting off, retrieving behind the walls he had been building for years and not letting anyone in. Great.

* * *

Sheldon Cooper never dreams. Well, technically that is incorrect since everyone dreams, it is an automatic mechanism of the brain. It's just that he doesn't remember said dreams in the morning and likes to tell himself because he represents the next step in human evolution. He is after all homus novus.

Right now though, he is pretty sure he is in fact dreaming. He is on a train and he marvels at the landscape through the window, the quiet rhythm of the locomotive making him relaxed and calm.

It's not the landscape or the fact he's on a train (one of his most favourite things in the world) that he enjoys the most though – no, it's the person opposite him.

Amy.

She's here with him and that automatically makes the whole experience more enjoyable. She offers him a chaste smile once their eyes meet. Sheldon allows himself to hold onto the moment for a few brief seconds, getting lost (as Penny would say it, not he) into her deep greenish-blue eyes.

After all, since this is just a dream, surely he can allow himself, to act this silly, to express his true emotions and simply be human for a little while.

"Where are we going?" –he asks finally, breaking the serene silence between them. Amy shrugs, as if the question hadn't crossed her mind.

"Doesn't matter. We're together." – she responds and he recognizes the line from a movie they watched some years down the road. – "For now at least."

He gulps nervously, feeling uneasy when he doesn't know something, when he doesn't have all the answers.

"Well, we must have a destination. Everything has a beginning, a trajectory and end point, a destination…so-" – he rambles on, as he always does when he's nervous.

Amy shushes him and upon meeting her emerald eyes once again he immediately feels more calm. This might be just a dream but her presence still has an aura of comfort, almost like a spell over him.

"This is my stop." – Amy says and gets up, throwing him one last glance. – "What did you say at such moments?" – she chukless, apparently trying to come up with a way to say goodbye. – "That silly line from your favourite movie?"

"Live long and prosper." – Sheldon says quickly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yeah, that's it." – the smile never leaves her face but her eyes seem sad. Once again he takes into account that it is a lovely smile, even if it isn't always sincere. Her eyes too are expressive and a unique shade and... why is he thinking about all of this? It's not like he cares about anything of physical nature of course. – "I must go now."

He can feel himself start to panic, giving her a frantic look.

"I'll come with you." – he says and gets to his feet but she puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes her head.

"No, Sheldon this is my stop, not yours. You can't come with me." – she says quietly and he feels uneasy.

Something in her tone worries him, tells him there is definitely something that's not right.

Amy doesn't act like this usually – she's not quiet and detached, no, she's kind and always talks a lot, giving him all sorts of information and making him feel comfortable and secure in her company. When Amy is around, Sheldon protected, almost as if nothing bad can happen as long as they're together.

"I have to go now. Bye, Sheldon" – she repeats and turns to leave, their hands no longer intertwined (he hadn't even realized they were holding hands up until now).

Before Sheldon can stop himself, he pulls her to himself, acting purely on impulse and not sparing a thought about his actions.

He places a kiss on her lips and wonders how it's possible for the contact to feel so real, if it's only just a dream. It's an irony really because the only two kisses he's ever initiated were both on a train. He should kissed her more, having in mind how happy it made her, should have done more for her, should have…Well, it's of no use thinking about the past now, is it?

When he breaks away from the kiss, which feels warm and reassuring, and _nice_, he's all alone in his room, staring at the awful neon green digits that his alarm clock flashes instead of Amy's emerald eyes.

Sheldon fights sleep off quickly, he can hear some sort of commotion from the other room, causing him to get out of bed, having completely forgotten all about his daily rituals.

As he gets up and heads for the door he can hear Penny and Leonards' voices louder and louder and although he's no expert on human behaviour, he can sense the panic in them.

When he enters the living room Penny is crying, while his best friend paces nervously from one end of the room to the other. It would have been funny if it weren't terrifying because of the implications the action holds.

"I can see you're struggling to think of a way to tell me something. Just do it straight away, no sugar coating."

Leonard gives him a sad, lost look and he notices tears in his eyes. At that moment Sheldon already knows.

"Sheldon, they've found a body."

* * *

**Author's Note: **hazelra7, ChaliceInnana, BulletStrong, GeminiLoverr, MariaAlbina, kimbee73, FOOTBALLGIRL1, DrummerGirl66, kawaiigiggles82, juliadelg, EnergeticLove, Rafaela Amanda, KA, Guest, Brenda, SRAM, Darcyfitz1, Darcyfitz1, nanjica04, AnitaRez, shamymylove, Guest – thank you all for your reviews! You're great for providing me with feedback!

I am so sorry that I missed one update!

I found it really funny that you all thought it was a man who was killed, when I made sure not to use any gender marks. I've always wondered how Amy would react if Ramona came back! Plus, I think she'd be the only one willing to get involved with the mob - telling them about Amy - to further their own agenda. So, Nowitzki bit the bullet, but maybe she won't be the only one (devilish grin).

I really wanted to mirror the scene with Amy's dream and have Sheldon dream this time for a change, as someone once suggested. I deliberately switched up the verb tense, so that the encounter could feel different from the rest of the chapter. Anyway – what did you think?

So what do you expect – will Amy be shipped off to Russia or will someone (perhaps not who you'd expect) come up with a way to save the day?

Please review :)


	9. The Collision

**The Abduction Incident**

**Summary:** When Amy goes missing, Sheldon quickly retreats to Pasadena. (Set after Season 7 finale. Mainly Shamy but will also depict the dynamics between all the main characters.)

**Warning:** Violence and foul language

**Chapter 8: The Collision  
**

The first time Sheldon understands what relief feels like is when he sees that the body underneath the thin sheet (once he was forced to identify) does not belong to Amy Farrah Fowler.

He doesn't remember anything before that moment, which is odd considering he has eidetic memory. Leonard tells him, years later, about how the police had asked him to identify the body since Amy's mother was held up at the airport because of a heavy storm.

The body belongs to Ramona Nowitzki and Sheldon is beyond relieved.

Well, he's certainly not _glad_ because no one deserves to die at such a young age or of such a horrible death. He's just glad that least it's not Amy because if it were…well, even his vivid imagination can't picture what it'd be like, what it'd feel like.

Till this day he can't forget the horrible black and blue bruises covering the young woman's body and all he can think of is – why would anyone do something so terrible? The corpse was barely recognizable and it was only because of said eidetic memory that he realized who she was.

Despite her stubborn nature, Ramona didn't deserve this. But Sheldon can't help but feel relief - at least it's not Amy and that's what matters for now the most. Still, he seek justice for the young scientist, making sure whoever did this to her would have to face the legal consequences.

When he gets out of the morgue and tells the others the relieving news, Penny jumps at him and wraps her hands around him so tight, for a few second he can't even breathe. He doesn't have the strength nor the will power to pry her off though.

"Oh, thank goodness, thank goodness…" – the blonde repeats frantically, crying into the fabric of his T-shirt. He'll surely need to throw it away and buy a new one, but at the time the thought doesn't even occur to him.

The rest of the group step closer and wrap their hands around the two, forming a group hug.

It's a known fact Sheldon hates (and that's putting in mildly) any form of physical contact, let alone one this intense. He doesn't fight it though and for whatever reason it actually feels almost good and he savors in the moment, feeling close to his friends. Is this what other people feel in the company of their closest ones, he wonders. If it is, then for once in his life he wishes he was like others because the feeling is warm and reassuring.

Once they break the hug, the gang heads for the office of Mrs. Jenkins, hoping she has some news for them.

The small room is full of people and they are all shouting, apparently taking part of some vivid dispute with each other. Sheldon can already sense something is definitely not right. He clears his throat and casts a glance at detective Blanch who is currently engaged in a fierce debate with one of his agents.

After he explains whom the corpse belongs to, he demands some answers. He's played his part of a loyal citizen and provided as much information as he can and now it's their turn to tell him something.

"Gentlemen, may I ask what on Earth is going on?"

Detective Blanch seems to hesitate, wondering if he should share information with a civilian or not.

"The situation is rather complicated, son." – he says and tries to appear sympathetic, realizing how difficult it must be for the other man.

"Oh, no don't you give us that bullshit!" – Penny cries out and stomps to the detective, giving him a furious look.

For once Sheldon doesn't protest her choice of words because at this point he too has had enough.

The blonde's patience is wearing thin and she thinks how the cocky detective had better be careful, or else he'd meet her Nebraskan side.

"Ten minutes ago we thought our friend was dead! You hear me _dead_! Now we know she isn't and despite that we're relieved we have no idea what the hell is going on!" – she fumes on, centimeters away from the other. Surprisingly, or perhaps not, Blanch seems unfazed by her outburst and only sighs.

"M'am if you could please come down - " – one of the detectives starts but Bernadette cuts him off.

"Oh, no don't tell us to calm down! Do you have any idea what we've been through the last few days!? Just give us some information already!" – she cries out and Howards moves closer to her, wrapping her hands loosely around her arms in a vain attempt to calm her down.

Oddly enough, he's always found her short temper sweet in its own way (despite how much it reminded him of his mother) but given she was with child he didn't want her to strain herself too much.

Blanch sighs once again, pinching the bridge of his nose in an act of exasperation and weariness.

"We have a lead." – he admits in defeat, succumbing into the pressure the gang exerts on him. They really care about their friend, he can give them that.

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" – Howard questions, raising an eyebrow. Judging by the agent's tone it sure doesn't sound like it.

"Not unless it's a trap." – another, younger official chirps in and a few of his colleagues give him exasperated looks, as if he has pointed out the obvious.

"What do you mean a trap?" – Raj intrigues, unable to see the connection. He's watched one too many procedural cop shows to know that having a lead is always a good thing. Well, in TV land at least, in reality it seems things are a bit different.

"Well, you see the moment we knew Miss Fowler was abducted we tried to trace her laptop, as it was taken with her. It's a common and rather easy procedure but it turned out we couldn't locate it." – detective Jenkins explains.

"You see, we received all sorts of signals from it, coming from various points of the world – Cairo, Beijing, Copenhagen, you name it. Obviously it was a decoy, used to confuse us. I must say, whoever has her laptop know what they're doing." – the younger agent clarified and by the looks of it, he appeared to be the team's hacker.

"This was up until this morning, when all of a sudden we received a message, supposedly from one of Amy's abductors." – Blanch tells them with a grim expression.

"Well, what did the message say?"

"It was a request for help, followed by ample information about the case. You see, one of Amy's kidnappers supposedly wants to turn himself in and he has provided us with all sorts of information, including the place where they're holding her."

"Well, isn't that great! Shouldn't you get going?"- Sheldon demands but the official pays him little notice.

"You have a location! What are you waiting for!?" – Leonard cries out, while the rest of the gang still struggles to fully comprehend what the other has just said.

It seems unbelievable that the police already has the answers but aren't willing to act upon them.

"Our best team left fifteen minutes ago, sir." – Jenkins assures him and the six friends feel a fresh wave of relief overcome them.

This is good – the police will do their job and save and their friend and then everything will a-okay again and…and…suddenly Sheldon realizes it can't be that simple. Something about the whole situation seems off, it is as if there is a tiny mistake in the equation and now the whole thing won't come up.

"Then why on Earth wouldn't you tell us that?!" – he cries out, giving the police team furious looks for not informing him right away.

One of the officers gulps nervously, apparently he is still new to the work.

"Because, given the situation and knowing there is a big chance this could all be a trap, we didn't want to get your hopes up."

And then they all feel at loss of words again. So, despite everything Amy still isn't out of trouble. Penny can feel tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, she wipes them away furiously before Leonard notices. Last thing they need right now are more emotional outbursts.

It is then that Sheldon realizes how the situation isn't all that rosy as it appeared – sure, the police are on their way for Amy, but that doesn't mean the story will have a happy ending.

* * *

The whole day Amy spends in a cathonic state. She isn't sure if she can find the right words to describe what she's experiencing, perhaps the best way of putting it would be to say she feels dead.

She's no longer in panic or afraid – those emotions have come and passed – and some heavy acceptance has followed. It feels like a steel lid over her, pushing down all feelings and leaving her empty.

For a minute she wonders if maybe she really is dead and lets the peculiar thought entertain her. The idea doesn't seem all that crazy after all – maybe Radko has had another outburst and has shot her dead, putting her out of her misery.

Ivan stares at her, big gray eyes filled with regret and sympathy. And fear. Right now, he truly looks like a child and Amy wishes that he at least wasn't part of all this. She wonders – how many other children all over the world live a life like his?

"It's not going to be _that_ bad." – he whispers after another prolonged period of silence.

Time seems to stretch that day, making minutes appear like hours and hours as their own little eternities. The atmosphere in the room is tense, the air hot and dry and Amy wonders just how hot it must be outside.

It's always too hot before a storm.

"I mean there are good people in Russia too and I am sure in the end you'll get used to it. Sure weather is a bitch and you Americans seem to find it impossible to learn any Eastern European language but…" – the teenager rambles on and Amy isn't sure if he's trying to convince her or himself. Neither seems to work.

It's just the two of them and Ismail in the warehouse and she wonders what the rest of the team is up to. Then again she probably doesn't want to know. Yesterday evening they took Ramona's body so they must have already disposed it (and sent taunts at the police as Vladimir had insisted) so the big boss has probably sent them on some other mission.

Drugs? Human traffic? Prostitution? She really doesn't want to know.

At one point (Amy can't be sure how much time has passed exactly but it appears to be dusk outside judging from the shadows playing on the wall), Ismail enters the room, determination written over his features.

"Well?" – Ivan asks, turning to his colleague and giving him a certain look the meaning of which the neurobiologist can only guess. Apparently something is going on and she isn't on it but there's no surprise in that.

"Door's locked and our only car's missing." – the hacker says slowly.

Ivan sighs, slumping in defeat. Amy just stares at him, unable to fully comprehend what is going on.

"So we have no way out. We're going down." – he whispers and laughs bitterly. – "Whatever man, I always knew I'd end up like this."

Ismail sits next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No you won't." – he says, voice firm – "I've taken care of everything."

Amy and Ivan stare at him in unison, his words not making any sense to either of them.

"What have you done?" – the teen demands, his tone showing traces of worry.

"Ask me what _she_ has done." – Ismail turns to look at Amy and smiles though she has no idea why.

"I haven't done anything." – the neurobiologist argues in her defense quickly.

"Oh, but you did. You see, Amy, during our conversation yesterday you said I should always fight for what I want. And this " – the hacker points at the warehouse and the stacks of weapons in the corner – "is definitely not what I want."

He takes a deep, steady breath before continuing.

"What I do want is a normal life. No more guns, no more fights. No drugs, no abductions. And no more prejudiced psychopats like Radko. I want a life which is admirable and I want to put my skills to good use if that is possible at this point."

Amy looks at him in a complete state of awe. She finds it difficult to believe a what he has just said. Never before has her advice had such tremendous power over anyone. For a second she can feel pride overwhelming her and a small smile covering her lips. Because right now Amy realizes that she does, in fact, matter because she has changed the life of at least one person, just like Sheldon has changed hers.

"I want you, Ivan. I want us to live in a pretty house with a white picket fence here. Or in Canada. Or, fuck, any place in the world as long as we're together. Proud to be together, not hiding in the shadows, as if being together is something wrong." – Ismail continues, his tone calm and steady but sincere.

"And most of all I want you out of this. I don't want you to one day end up like Vladimir or the others, a crazy maniac who has suppressed everything humane in himself." – he concludes with a sigh.

A silence falls across the room and Ivan is stunned at his words.

"Thank you." – is all he manages to say, before pulling the other in for a kiss. – "You're the most amazing person I've ever met and I love you."

"And I'm starting to love you too but can someone please tell me what is going on?" – Amy asks, regretful to break the sweet moment. Still, she needs some answers as to what on Earth is happening and she's getting tired at being held in the dark. Knowing in a few hours you'd be shipped off to the other end of the world tends to have that effect.

Ten minutes ago she had pretty much given up on her life bur right now she can feel hope slowly starting to rebirth in her chest.

She knows though, hope is a dangerous thing because it gives you wings but doesn't always prepare you for the fall.

"I turned myself in." – Ismail says, his tone casual, as if he' talking about the weather.

"You did _what_?" – Ivan cries out in utter shock.

"How, you've been here all day?" – Amy asks, unable to see the obvious.

"You forget I am a hacker. One of the best in the world, perhaps. I can hack into anything so I just sent a message to the friends in FBI about us."

The teenager just stares at him, suddenly having flost the ability to speak once again.

"I told them everything. About the project, the other scientists, the drugs we sold here, everything. They're on their way as we speak. And..."

Amy has stopped listening. They're on their way.

_They're on their way. _

They're…

She would live, she would escape…she'd have her life back. The emotion suddenly overwhelms her and she can't think about anything else. She feels dizzy because of the sudden joy and can only manage a weak, goofy smile.

The joy is short lived.

"The Eagle won't go down without a fight." – Ivan points out , apparently back to his senses. He turns to the stack of weapons and he can make out the distinctive shape of AK7s. – "Neither will the others."

He shakes his head. There are grenades in the pile of ammunition too and if the Eagle decides to end everything on a pseudo-heroic note, he can easily bring the roof in.

"Things are going to get bloody." – he shoots a look at Amy – "We may not survive, despite having the police on our side."

Their conversation is interrupted by a loud noise, coming from the other room. For a split second Amy lets herself cheer, thinking, hoping it would be the FBI.

"The gang's back." – Ismail mumbles, making out the familiar voices of his colleagues of sort.

"Fuck." – Ivan grunts under his breath when the door swings open and an enraged Alexandrov barges in.

His white hair is sticking in all directions, sweat drips down his forehead and his eyes scan through the whole room, frantically searching for something. It's obvious they've been in some sort of chase. They've won, for now.

"FBI's coming over for a visit!" – he announces in a loud voice and the other two criminals try their best to look surprised. If it hadn't been for the dire circumstances, Amy would have laughed at their comic attempts.

The Eagle though doesn't question their reaction, as he is too angry to think straight or realize what is going on. He marches straight to the stacks of weapons and hands them each and AK7.

Alexandrov acts as if what he is doing is heroic, as if he's doing some act of great service to the Motherland. Ivan wonders whether on not the deep down he realizes he's only lying to himself. That in the end of the day they are nothing more than a mere band of thugs, just like the thousand of others all around the world.

"We're gonna go down, boys!" - he says and the teenager is glad that at least he has enough common sense to see the defeat. Not to avoid it though.

"Might as well go down with a fight! Take a few of those fuckers with us!" – he exclaims with great passion, almost as if he is some sort of great military leader who prepares his army for a battle.

When he puts a hand on Ivan's shoulder and looks him in the eyes, saying:

"Let's make the boss and our homelands proud" – the youngster wants to laugh at how pathetic he is, how he can't grasp none of this has anything to do with morale. It's just about money, it always is.

Alexandrov finally leaves the room, apparently having forgotten about Amy's existence during his ridiculous speech. The scientist feels nothing at all, the odd sense of acceptance having come back in full swing.

Ivan kneels next to her, savoring in the last few moments of silence before the storm hits.

"If we don't make it out, you should know you're great. I could tell only from a few conversation with you, I can only imagine how lucky that Sheldon guy is." – he admits, steel eyes speaking of nothing but sincerity.

"You too, you're certainly the most awesome criminal I've ever met. Then again I haven't met all that many criminals." – Amy responds, taken aback by her ability to joke at such a time. Then again, when you have nothing to lose, you find humor and irony your best friends.

The boy chuckles, revealing one of those impeccable smiles she had become used to it in the last few days.

"And you-" – she turns to face Ismail – 'Thank you for saving my life. Well, trying to anyway.'

The criminal shakes his head.

"No, you saved yourself. And me in the process." – a smile spreads through his features and he turns to face the other. – "We go down together, right?"

Amy hears the loud sirens, coming in the distance. Would the police come just a little too late for her, she wondered.

"Винаги." – Ivan responds.

"What does that mean?" – Ismail asks, trying to appear annoyed at his complete lack of understanding of the other's language.

The teen only rolls his eyes.

"It means always."

If it hadn't been for the current action that was going on, their exchange would have been rather beautiful. Amy doesn't have the time to bask at their bittersweet relationship though.

The Eagle and Vladimir open fire at the police without so much as hearing what they have to say. It doesn't matter to them, they've come to fight and no coercion, or plea or anything would change their minds.

Ivan and Ismail leave for the other room, holding AK7s with one hand. Amy notices they were hand in hand. She is surprised she still takes into account such small things, having in mind the dire situation. She wonders - is this the last thing she'll see? The gray interior of some warehouse in the middle of nowhere and the stray bullets which cover its floor and the walls.

"FBI! Surrender yourselves or we will open fire!" – a policeman shouts but his voice is drowned in the sea of screams and gunshots.

The window above Amy's head is shattered by a bullet that flows over her head and lands in the wall opposite her.

She screamed and fell silent and then screamed again.

At one point though she can feel herself calming down, the sense of acceptance returning. She realizes the police are practically in a ceasefire, being shot at like wild animals during a hunt. Suddenly she has a surge of appreciation for the people in uniforms. It seems weird, how you notice such things at the most ridiculous of times.

For a second the cacophony of gunfire stopps and she opens her eyes (hadn't realized she'd closed them before).

She only meets Radko's insane, bloodied face. His lips stretch into the grotesque smile which has become his trade mark.

"You really think we'd let you walk away?" – he sneers, taking a step close – "Oh, no, you won't get out of this, bitch."

She didn't scream, nor did she have the chance to beg for mercy. It ended pretty fast really, and pretty bloody.

Amy never believed in that myth about how your life flashes before your eyes the moment before you die but it turned true. Somewhat, at least.

She certainly didn't get to see a whole movie like the characters of cheesy movies, nor did she hear dramatic music while all the events of her life replayed.

She did see her mother though. And her mentors. And Penny and the gang.

And Sheldon. Oh, Sheldon, how close and yet how far away he was.

He flashes before her eyes and smiles. So does she.

Then nothing.

* * *

Ivan was screaming nonsense in his mother tongue, staring at the lifeless body that lay on the ground. Alexandrov was shouting his last orders, Vladimir had already taken position at one of the windows of the warehouse, shooting in all directions at the FBI team. His eyes were mad and he knew nothing but his prime instinct, making peace with the beast that lived inside him.

Ismail was silent now but Radko compensated, screaming like a wild animal released from the jungle, eyes red and mad in one last attempt to inflict pain on others.

Amy Farah Fowler didn't hear anything of that though.

She no longer heard or saw anything at all.

* * *

**Author's Note**: ChaliceInnana, Raamaa, kimbee73, Kathr2611, EnergeticLove, hazelra7, AnitaRez, Rafaela Amanda, Darcyfitz1, gleencoco, Miss Starfire, DrummerGirl66, Brenda, juliadelg, MariaAlbina, smkffnut, Ebony10 – thank you so much for the continuous support! Your feedback is a huge source of inspiration and support!

I've been waiting this whole time for some Sheldon and Penny moments and don't worry - there will be more of these because I love their brother-sister dynamics.

Who knew one of the bad guys could try to save the day? I know some might be disappointed it wasn't Sheldon who got to kick ass in the end of the day but I felt like that would be waaay out of character and kind of predictable. How do you guys feel about Ivan and Ismail turning against the others?

By the way, before you jump to conclusions read very carefully.

And...last but not least, what do you think really happened in that warehouse? Will Sheldon gets his vixen back?

Please review and have a nice day!


	10. The Aftermath

**The Abduction Incident**

**Summary:** When Amy goes missing, Sheldon quickly retreats to Pasadena. (Set after Season 7 finale. Mainly Shamy but will also depict the dynamics between all the main characters.)

**Warning:** Emotions coming from unemotional people.

**Chapter 9: The Aftermath**

Penny has always had a maternal instinct, something caring and gentle about her. She often tried to hide it because she knew many people would use it against her or would take advantage of it. Not with Sheldon though.

So, when the lanky physicist completely broke down before the whole gang, she was the first to pull him into a hug and tell him everything would be just alright, even if she didn't believe the words. Surprisingly, he did not pull away from her touch, nor did he try to dismiss her efforts to comfort him.

"Sh-shh, everything's going to be okay." – she cooed, rubbing circles on his back. She noticed her voice was almost wavering but bit back the tears and focused on helping her friend.

While Penny could be gentle, she was also strong and stubborn and wouldn't allow herself to cry, especially not now.

Sheldon only murmured something but she didn't catch the words, which were lost between loud sobs. It wasn't unusual for the Texan to cry – he had cried before – when he had a cold, or when he disliked some movie sequel or Kripke had pranked him.

But this? It was different because he was crying about something real, something that couldn't be easily fixed. And it broke Penny's heart to see him like this.

Leonard watched the whole scene play out but was unable to do anything, not even make a step towards his fiancé and best friend. He felt guilt and shame pour over him – the most important people in his life needed him and there he was, crying like a school girl.

It wasn't that he didn't want to help – he'd do literally anything in the world for them, it was just that he couldn't bring himself to even move right now. He had always has a hard time when it came to pretending to be brave.

Bernadette didn't shed a single tear. It was an odd thing – she had never been one to cry but that didn't mean she didn't care, it was just that she had a different way of dealing with things. Her eyes remained glued of the white walls before her and the whole time she remained quiet.

Raj compensated for her, always one to express his emotions with no shame. Right now he was massaging Bernadette's shoulders, trying to focus on something, anything, that would take his mind of the current situation.

"You should just…remain calm, you know." – he managed between a few sobs. – "G-given you're expecting." – he added in a lower voice, hoping the others wouldn't hear.

"Raj…it's okay." – she mumbled, turning to give him a reassuring smile which only caused him to cry harder. She pulled him into a hug and hoped Howard would just hurry up with the damn coffee he had gone for half an hour ago.

It wasn't that Howard had any trouble finding the vending machine (as he'd say latter), it was just that he had a hard time hiding his emotions, struggling not to cry before his wife and friends. He'd cried one too many times but right now he knew it wasn't about him and he had to do his best to be there for them.

It wasn't easy for him, having in mind he had never been one who was capable of much comforting. He wasn't like Leonard or Penny who could literally make a man about to commit suicide feel loved and welcomed and full of zest for life. Howard wasn't a bad person, per se – he'd never want to intentionally hurt anyone, it was just that life had taught him to hide his kindness because most often than not it would be exploited.

Fortunately, Bernadette and Raj, along with the others had showed him otherwise.

"Hey, guys, any news?" – he asked when he finally returned to his friends.

Leonard shook his head and Penny only pulled Sheldon tighter.

* * *

Twenty four hours later there still wasn't much change in the way things were.

Sheldon stood in an uncomfortable chair near an equally uncomfortable bed and half sighed, half yawned. After all he hadn't gotten any sleep during the last...what was it? Over 24 hours.

"Coma…" – he mumbled in a low voice, casting a look at the figure lying in the bed. Wrapped in a few bandages, a few bruises over her face and tubes sticking out from various directions.

Other than that she looked normal, as if she was just asleep and would wake up any second now. This was his Amy, same vixen that had changed him as a person in a way he had never thought possible. And even now, perhaps now more than ever, she had this strange alluring effect, he couldn't fully comprehend.

"Why would you fall into a coma, Amy Farrah Fowler?" – Sheldon asked as he raised a hand to touch hers but only retrieved his hand back uncertain.

Frankly, he was scared. He was terrified he might hurt her or that somehow he's dreaming and she's still far away from him. It seemed almost surreal to finally have her back, to see her again after more than two weeks. It was the longest period they've been apart since the beginning of their relationship and even though the physicist has a hard time admitting it, he has missed her. Even before the adbuction, he would catch himself unintentionally thinking about date nights and how he'd tell her this or that, only to realize they no longer had date nights. Or in general - thinking about Amy and how she'd become such a huge part of his daily thoughts.

"You should wake up, you know…" – the Texan sighed, taking in a deep breath. – "There is a long list of reasons why you should wake up. Would you like me to present said list?" – he added, as if he was telling her about some peculiar scientific research during their lengthy Skype conversations – "I will take your silence as a yes then."

"First of all, to tell me if you experienced anything while being in a coma. I have always been interested in the matter. I've always wanted to know whether those stories about the light at the end of tunnel were real or people made them up to mess with others."

He attempted to smile for her, Amy had always loved it when he talked about anything even remotey related to science. It was just one thing of many, that he found fascinating about her.

"Second, because Penny won't stop crying. She's your best friend, or "bestie" as you'd call her. She says she needs you, Amy. And Bernadette too…she's terrified of loosing you, even though she can't express it." – Sheldon fell silent for a few seconds, glancing at the monitor that displays her vitals.

He read them with ease and noticed there was no change.

"And… though she hasn't said anything, Bernadette is pregnant. Raj may believe he can hide a secret but he most certainly can't. You would be very happy to see her pregnant, wouldn't you?" – he could feel his throat clench tighter and a few tears forming at the corners of his eyes. – "I just wonder what kind of father Wolowitz would be, having in mind he has no Ph.D..." – he attempted to laugh at the remark but it didn't work.

He wouldn't allow himself to cry in front of her though, not now of all times.

"Leonard and Raj and even Howard – they all miss you, you know." – Sheldon took another look at her and for a second he almost fooled himself her eyelashes fluttered.

"Thirdly, because of your mother. She…I don't think she could handle loosing you. She keeps saying how proud she is of you, how you are her greatest and only accomplishment."

The scientist paused, feeling at loss of words. It was strange to be rendered silent, given his intelligence and eloquent nature. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"And lastly…because I am not sure how I will continue my course of life without you, Amy." – his voice broke at the name but he continued – "Over the last years, you've become my companion, and as recent developments have proved, the only constant in my life."

It was no secret he had trouble expressing his emotions. His whole life he had struggled to supress them, to convince himself he was a rational being, not one that would be affected by something as silly as feelings. The problem was, the moment he had met Amy, the walls he had diligently surrounded himself with started to corrode and were now falling apart.

"You've changed me as a person, Amy. You have been the catalyst that made open to new experiences and emotions and now…" – his voice trembled, changing from gentle to angry in the span of a few seconds – "You can't leave me like this!"

Sheldon felt stupid for glancing in her direction and expecting some sort of answer. She had received a head injury and it was silly of him to expect she'd back to normal in a few days. He didn't expect her to fall into a come though.

"Please." – he mumbled as he stretched out a hand and brushed his fingers against hers.

"Sheldon?" – he heard the familiar voice and turned around only to see Penny and Leonard come into view. The newly engaged couple didn't miss the look of disappointement, flashing in his eyes. It wasn't them that he wanted to talk to, it was Amy. All he needed right now was Amy and noone else would or could make things better.

"I'm okay." – the Texan replied swiftly before the question was even asked.

His best friend shook his head, apparently seeking through his act with ease.

"You'd better go get some sleep, buddy. You have stayed up all night."

"No! I can't go home, not right now!"

"Sweetie, you're tired, you need some rest now." – Penny cooed, stepping closer towards him.

"Well, yes, but what if Amy wakes up and I am not here? She'll think I have left her once again!" – Sheldon pointed out, his tone low and flat, speaking not only of worry but also regret.

Leonard was taken aback at how much emotion the simple statement held. He shared a concerned look with Penny.

"We'll be there for her. And there's no way she's going to think that."

"Amy knows she means a lot to you, Sheldon." – the blonde reassured and gave him a comforting smile.

She could see her best friend was starting to reconsider.

"Well, I suppose, I can go home for a bit…I wouldn't want to be out of shape once Amy wakes up. After all, I will have to take of her." – he responded slowly, his words laced with uncertainty.

"Howard and Bernadette are going to give you a ride home."

"If anything happens you will call me, right?" – Sheldon asked, turning to Leonard.

"Of course, buddy, right away."

* * *

Penny felt as tough she was going mad. She had never been a fan of staying at one place and doing nothing all day, her active nature could never allow her that. But this? Staying in a small, white room and hearing nothing but the monotone sound of the machine her best friend was hooked up to? It was too much for her.

"You know, we should have brought some science magazines!" – she said in the end, breaking the prolonged silence. – "Like those that study the brain and stuff!"

Leonard shot her a look that spoke of worry and confusion.

"Uh, why would we do that?" – he asked, failing to realize what his fiancé was implying.

"Well, you know I once heard that when someone is in a coma you should read them stuff they find interesting." – the blonde responded – "And-and we have is some stupid magazine about how to keep garden pretty! Am I really supposed to read to her about that?!" – Penny grumbled, crumpling the magazine she had found in the waiting room and throwing in at the floor as if it was an offense to her very existance.

"We're horrible friends, Leonard!" – she snapped, feeling tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes.

"You know, I don't think Amy would hate hearing about gardening all that much…" – the physicist mumbled, stepping closer to his lover, ready to comfort her.

"That's not the point!" – Penny cried out, feeling as if she was about to lose her temper any second. All the emotions she had tried not express in the last few days were now starting to overwhelm her – "It's just tha-that I feel like, I never do enough for the people around me!"

"What? That's not true!" – Leonard shot back, wrapping his arms around her in a vain attempt to calm her down.

"It is! Amy is my best friend but she's always the one who gives in our relationship and I just take!"

The scientist shook his head and started saying something but then remained silent. Coming to think of it, he couldn't deny that was true. He had noticed how when it came to her relationships, Amy was always the one who cared more. She wanted to pretend it didn't bother her, that it didn't hurt but he could see in the end of the day it only served to break what little confidence she had.

"I just…I took my friendship with her for granted. I never thought I could you know…lose her."

At this point Penny broke down completely, crying her eyes out into his shirt like a little child. The whole time she expected for him to start sobbing, as it would normally happen but instead he just tightened her grip around her and started comforting her.

For the first time in his life Leonard understood what his brother had meant when he had told him that when you have a family, you think of them first and yourself second and sometimes that means being strong even when you feel like breaking down.

Precisely at that moment he turned to look in the direction of Amy and his eyes widened.

"Amy, you're awake!" – he cried out sheepishly when he noticed his friend starting to stir.

* * *

The routine discussion followed: "Where am I?" ; "What happened" ; "Don't you remember?"

The problem was Amy did remember. Despite the blow to the head she had suffered (or to be more accurate blows), she remembered every painful detail of what happened. She could hear Alexandrov's speech the first day of her abduction, she could almost feel Radko's hands on herself and his inhumane gaze. Every time she'd close her eyes she could see Ivan's big sad gray eyes and Ismail's sincere smile when he told her how she had changed his way of seeing things.

She wanted to feel relief that she was finally back, that everything was now behind her back and she could be with her friends again but couldn't. It wasn't like she was afraid or sad but she wasn't relieved and happy either. Something was missing, something was broken.

After being checked by the doctors and being almost suffocated to death from Penny and Leonard's hugs, she asked the question that had first appeared in her mind.

"Where is Sheldon?"

Her two friends froze at the question, taken aback by her cold tone. It was as if Amy was right before them but it seemed like this wasn't their Amy, there was something different about her.

"He just went home to get some sleep, sweetie. He spent all night looking after you." – Penny responded quickly, perhaps a little too quickly.

Amy took her words the wrong way and only sighed.

"It-it's not like he doesn't care about you though!" – the Nebraskan rambled, feeling stupid for jumping the gun like that.

"In fact, I will call him right away! He wanted to hear from us the moment there was some change!" – Leonard declared, getting up and dialing his best friend's number before exiting the room.

"I'm just so glad you're back, bestie!" – Penny said, eyes red rimmed and tears sliding down her cheeks as she gently hugged her friend.

Slowly and hesitantly Amy returned the hug and patted her on the back, unsure what else to do. The small gesture would be insignificant to most but the waitress knew right away something was not right.

"You okay, sweetie?" – she asked, shooting her a concerned glance.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I'm back." – Amy responded, forcing a small smile and a reassuring glance.

"It's just that you seem…I don't know – detached, I guess?"

"_Well, how else do you expect me to be?"- _Amy thought bitterly but said nothing, afraid that Penny would take offense and leave. The again, she wouldn't mind being along all that much.

It was weird and unnatural how calm she felt – she had expected panic to overwhelm her and to throw herself into the hands of her best friend but she didn't feel the need of doing any of that.

"I'm just…tired." – she mumbled. It wasn't a lie, she felt worn out, despite having been out of it (as she had been informed) for over 24 hours.

Penny's smile broke and turned into a concerned frown.

"Oh, well…I will just let you get some sleep, then. It's important you get rest now." – she said and raised a hand to stroke her friend's hair in what she could hope was a comforting gesture.

To her surprise though, Amy only flinched away as if she had raised a hand to strike her. She could see terror cross her eyes as she backed away.

"Amy, honey, you know I'd never hurt you, right?" – she managed, eyes wide in shock at how her best friend had denied her affection.

If it had been Sheldon, she wouldn't be one bit surprised – after all the other had a notorious "no touching" policy but Amy? The neurobiologist had always been one to enjoy a long hug (or that one time even more than a hug) from her bestie. So now, when she had backed away like that Penny knew for certain her friend wasn't herself.

"I-I know, of course, Penny." – Amy retorted, trying to sound reassuring but her tone was cold. – "Now, could you please, uh – go talk to my mother or something? I imagine she must be very worried about me?"

"Oh…oh, yes of course, sweetie." – the blonde answered quickly – "But I can perhaps get Leonard to talk to her and bring her over? So, you know I can stay with you?" – she insisted, hoping the other would ease up.

"No, that wouldn't be a problem. I imagine Leonard has other business to attend to." – Amy said and turned to her side, forcing her eyes shut in order to show Penny she wanted to be left alone.

Fortunately, the former waitress seemed to understand and got up to leave.

"I'll be right back." – she stated in a gentle voice but the scientist pretended not to hear.

It was odd, how all she had wanted before was to be back to her friends but now she just wanted to be left alone. It wasn't that she no longer cared about them – she did and always would – but she didn't know how to open up to them about what had happed and how she felt some numbness that she wasn't sure would go away.

She felt herself drift off before she could continue to ponder what to do.

* * *

When she woke up again, she met the familiar aqua blue eyes and a fragile smile. She could feel her heart flutter for just a second, as it used to, before the sudden sensation disappeared and was replaced by the familiar numbness.

"Hello, Dr. Cooper." – she greeted coolly, her voice devoid of any of the previous warmth it held.

* * *

**Author's Note: **DrummerGirl66, hazelra7, Miss Starfire, gleencoco, Rafaela Amanda, EnergeticLove, smkffnut, Guest, Guest, Darcyfitz1, FOOTBALLGIRL1, nanjica04, shamymylove, Guest, juliadelg, SRAM, AnitaRez, DC, MariaAlbina, Ceciliafanfic, karyshamy, Love this story – once again a huge thanks to all of you for the continuous support!

So, yay, Amy is back! We'll see how things will go from here. Seems like she's not all that ready to jump into Sheldon's arms right away though…I know some might have expected that to happen and most authors would go that route, but I think it wouldn't be all that realistic, having in mind what Amy's been through.

Btw, many people mentioned the criminals who helped her in your reviews – don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them and they will come into play once again in the following chapters.

What do you guys think – will the lanky physicist manage to get Amy to trust him and open up again? Will we have a Shamy happily ever after?

Please review and have a nice day!


	11. The Talk

**The Abduction Incident**

**Summary:** When Amy goes missing, Sheldon quickly retreats to Pasadena. (Set after Season 7 finale. Mainly Shamy but will also depict the dynamics between all the main characters.)

**Warning:** Angst. Lots of it.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Talk**

"So –uh- you sure you wanna do this?" – Raj asked, casting his girlfriend a shy glance.

"Of course!" – Emily responded right away, giving him an impeccable smile. – "You know I don't mind cleaning at all, in fact I sometimes enjoy it, it takes your mind off things!" – she continued, waving a piece of cloth and a window spray bottle before his face.

Raj fidgeted with the keys for Amy's apartment, trying to suppress a grin – he couldn't believe the other had agreed to help him out but it only made her all the more lovely in his eyes.

Amy was being discharged in a few days and the gang had decided to clean up her apartment, so the mess the criminals had left wouldn't serve as a reminder of what she had been through. Always being one to love anything remotely close to house work, the astrophysicist had volunteered to tidy up right away.

"You know, you're the first girl I'm cleaning up with." – Raj said in a cheeky voice then immediately regretted his words, realizing how silly they must have sounded. – "Uh, not counting my sisters of course." – he mumbled, trying to save himself some embarrassment from his poor communication skills.

To his surprise though, Emily didn't seem to mind his awkwardness and only chuckled.

"Am I your first when it comes to…other things? Or at least other ways of doing things?" – she asked, raising an eyebrow and offering him a playful smile.

The scientist could feel his cheeks redden and nodded.

"Oh, yes, those things we did last night – that was definitely a first."

"Just way till you see what we'll do tonight." – the redhead responded with a wink.

Raj couldn't believe any of it was real – having a beautiful, intelligent woman who on top of everything else appeared to genuinely like him seemed like some sort of dream. He had never been the one to get the girl – everyone else around him, as it seemed, was in love and happy and all lovely-dove while he was just there, alone.

So, now, when he finally had someone to love and love him back, he felt on top of the world.

"Hey, you, seemed to zone out of all a sudden." – Emily's voice caused him to break away from his thoughts and look in her direction. At that moment, she was busy gathering the broken glass from one of the vases the abductors had broken while searching for her Amy's studies.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just glad I have you with me today."

"Well, you'd better be, this place is a mess!" – the student exclaimed with a smirk, looking around at the apartment which was trashed.

"No, no, I don't mean it just like that." – Raj chuckled – "I mean, I'm glad you're with me, cause let's be honest girls like you never go out with guys like me."

The redhead's smirk suddenly disappeared, being replaced with a frown.

"And that's their mistake." – she said in a firm voice – "Look, Raj, I am with you because I really like you, not out of pity. So I'm asking to just realize you're a good guy and stop with the pity…cause honestly – it's the one thing I dislike about you."

The geek didn't know how to respond right away, amazed at how serious the conversation had become all of a sudden. It was the first time they were talking about something more important than their usual light hearted banter.

"I…uh, thank you. You really have a way with words, unlike – " – he stopped mid-sentence when the other cast him a warning look. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled her into a kiss, disposing the mop he was holding on the floor.

"Ooh, get a room you two!"

Their kiss was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice, coming from the door of the apartment. When they turned they saw Howard and Bernadette, equipped with cleaning devices and a pair of cheerful grins. They were glad their best friend had finally found someone and was happy.

"We decided to come by and help you out, cause it seems there is a lot of work to do." – Bernadette noted, looking around.

"There sure is."

"Did you stop by to see Amy?" – Raj intrigued – "I saw her yesterday but she seemed kind of our of it, like she still didn't realize she was home or something."

"Yeah, well, today's the same. I mean it's like…this is not our Amy." – the blonde explained, knitting her eyebrows in concern.

She was worried about the way her friend acted. Now she realized how silly it had been of them to expect the neurobiologist would be fine and dandy the moment she was back. She had been abducted and Bernadette could only imagine what had been done to her.

"You should have seen her, Raj. Today she even asked her mother to leave! Can you imagine?" – Howard said, throwing him a desolate look.

"Well, I know Amy and her mom don't have the ideal relationship – she blames her from holding her back from life when she was younger but…wow, this is strange." – the physicist mumbled.

"Absolutely. I mean I know Amy just doesn't want to worry her mum or any of us but she has to realize we all want to be there for her."

"With all due respect, I don't it's that she doesn't want to worry her. Well, it's not just that." – Emily said and that caused everyone to turn around and look at her.

"Well, no offense, but it's not like you know her." – Howard grumbled before he could stop himself. Raj threw him a warning look, telling him not to mess with his girlfriend.

"No, you're right I don't. But listen – not that I am saying it's the same thing – but my brother served in Iraq. So, I know a thing or two about PTSD."

A heavy silence fell across the room, they had never considered the situation from this angle. It wasn't that they didn't care, just the opposite – they had wanted Amy to be back so much that now they were refusing to believe she could still be suffering. They just wanted their friend to be okay, that was all.

"You-you uh-never told me your brother was a soldier." – Raj pointed out, unsure what else to say.

"Yeah, well he actually forbid me to brag about it. Cause you know, when I was in college, I told literally everyone about it. In the end he got fed up with the silly "you're our hero" cards, I guess." – the redhead said, casting them a smile and trying to elevate the suddenly tense atmosphere. She knew though the others would have more questions for her.

"So…how did your brother cope?" – Bernadette asked, her voice small and strained.

"He didn't at first. He withdraw from everything – friends, hobbies, even us – his family." – the woman paused, struggling with words – "In the end we got him to go to therapy and that helped a lot."

"What do you think we can we do for Amy?" – Raj intrigued, sending his girlfriend a hopeful look. He was hoping she had some answers and could tell them what to do as he had no clue when it came to dealing with the effects of traumatic experiences.

Unfortunately, the student shrugged, casting them an apologetic glance.

"Everyone's different when it comes to dealing with emotions. Not to mention my brother's experience was very different from Amy's. At this point, we don't even know what she went through. She will need someone to talk to, a good therapist."

"Well, yes, but there must be something we can do, right?" – Bernadette insisted. It was in her nature to want to help in all ways possible – she loved giving support to others and knew Amy needed that right now.

"There isn't much you can do, apart from being there for her."

"You can bet we'll do that." – Howard exlaimed, determination in his voice. – "I mean, we may not have treated her the best way before, and that's our mistake but…she's our friend and we can't just give up on her."

"We may as well start helping her by cleaning this mess, first of all." – Raj pointed out, his tone strained.

Bernadette and Howard shared a concerned look, it was unusual for the astrophysist to be the one who interrupts an emotional talk like the one they were having. If anything, one of the things he liked the most in the world was being all "feels and emotions".

"You seem to be extra-enthusiastic today." – Emily said, giving him alight peck on the cheek before they started cleaning in silence.

"Yeap." – Raj mumbled under his breath. He was worried about how the whole thing with Amy would play out, how soon she'd be her old self, or if she'd be her old self at all.

* * *

"Amy, I am so glad to see you back!" – Sheldon exclaimed, words coming out rushed and almost euphoric as he felt like he no longer had any sort of control over his normally calm and collected thought process.

Seeing Amy back, _having_ Amy back was a little too much, he wasn't used to dealing with such things. He had made sure to make his life as organized as humanly possible, had made sure every day was almost an exact repetition of the day before. His activities were always in put in strict order and he made sure he would not experience anything new unless he absolutely had to.

So, when his girlfriend of three years was abducted Sheldon Cooper's whole life was turned upside down. Everything he had learnt so far was in vain, he had never dealt with anything like this before. And naturally the chaos that entered (more like barged into) his life had changed him too.

"I am glad to be back." – Amy responded, voice louder than a whisper but quieter than normal. The words were calm and dejected, the exact opposite of his own.

It surprised the physicist, there was something off about her but he didn't know what it was, not yet. He had never been a specialist when it came to understanding others, after all.

Right now his thoughts were spiraling out of control as he frantically tried to come up with what his next words should be. For whatever reason sitting next to Amy was not enough. For perhaps the first time in his life he craved for physical contact, for something more. It was probably so he could assure himself she was in fact here, that she wouldn't just vanish before his eyes. The urge was odd and he couldn't explain it to himself, not in rational terms at least but he couldn't suppress it either.

"So-uh-how do you feel?" – he settled for asking the most obvious question and gave Amy a small, uncertain smile.

"I feel good. Well, head injury aside, I mean." – the neurobiologist answered, still refusing to meet his eyes. Once again her voice was distant but it wasn't just that, it seemed like she wasn't there at all, like even though she was right before him, her mind was miles away.

"You will be back to normal in no time." – Sheldon insisted but didn't know if he was trying to convince her or himself. Not to mention he knew it wasn't true, not after what she had experienced. Still, he didn't know what else to say.

The strange urge to touch Amy was still there, lingering at back of his mind and he knew if he let it, it would overwhelm his whole being. He tried to redirect his thoughts, focus on what he knew they had to address.

"You know according to the Relationship Agreement, I am obliged to take care of you." – he said but immediately regretted it, realizing the other could take his words the wrong way.

Amy didn't react in any way though. She remained silent but only for a few seconds. Sheldon wouldn't have even noticed if he wasn't looking at her so intently, nervous about her answer. A lot depended on her answer, more than he would like to.

"The Relationship Agreement is no longer in force, we terminated whatever relations there were between us." – the brunette responded, eyes set on something he couldn't see.

Her words were flat, as if she has rehearsed them a hundred times. Perhaps that was the problem, Sheldon would prefer for them to be rushed and harsh and angry, so he could lie to himself that this is just a spontaneous reaction from her, something that she hasn't thought through. But, alas, it wasn't the case.

He gulped, feeling his throat tighten as he struggled to think of what to say.

"Don't you remember we broke up, Sheldon?" – Amy demanded and for the first time since she was back the cold façade she'd built started to crack and the physicist could sense the hurt behind her words. He wondered what was less painful – to see her sad or numb.

"Of course I do! I have eidetic memory, you know!" – he retorted, sounding harsher than he intended to. He saw a shadow go through the other's face but the damage is already done, he couldn't take his words back.

"_Well then, what are you doing here?" _

Sheldon wasn't sure he was hearing right. The question shocked him and he was left with his mouth wide open, unable to even comprehend the meaning put behind. It was funny, except not for him – one of the greatest minds of the century (as he liked to call himself) to be rendered speechless by such a simple question.

And at that precise moment all off Sheldon's calm and collected thoughts, all of the words he had prepared to say to Amy flew out of the window, pure emotion taking over.

"What the hell do you mean what I am doing here?" – he screamed and he would have been shocked at his behaviour, by the fact that he has just _swore _but he didn't even realize what he was doing.

"Do-do you have any idea what I have been through, Amy Farrah Fowler?" – he demanded and his voice, for whatever reason, simply refused to become quieter. On top of that, he felt tears of frustration starting to pool at the corners of his eyes.

He should have searched for her reaction but he doesn't, all too preoccupied with his own inner turmoil.

"I…I thought I could lose you. Never see you again, you know." – he admitted and suddenly he was no longer screaming, in fact his tone is barely above a whisper and shaky, nothing like a minute ago.

For a brief second Amy's light eyes widened and Sheldon noticed they appeared somehow detached and foreign. Did they look like this before? It seemed like he had forgotten them, and suddenly the time they've been apart felt like much longer than two weeks.

Sheldon noticed something flicker behind her eyes, some sort of feeling, some spark of interest. That was the first hint of emotion she had shown since she was back he wanted to hold onto it for dear life but it was gone just as fast as it appeared.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience." – she responded and he thought how she sounded like some sort of diplomat who's not saying even half of what they want to, someone who hides all their feelings or pretends they don't have any.

And this was what shocked Sheldon the most, what pained him the most. This was not Amy Farrah Fowler. He didn't knew who that woman was but it's not the one he knows, it's not the one he has grown attached to, the one he's missed. And he didn't know how to bring her old self, proving sometimes his superior intelligence was utter useless.

"I didn't realize you were the victim here." – Amy added and the words were barely audible, in fact he'd missed them if he weren't listening so intently.

"I-I never said anything like that."

"You don't have to, Sheldon." – the neurobiologist shrugged and he noticed how she sounded tired and somehow older – "It's always about you. You're the star of everyone's life and we? We are just the minor characters, the ones who cater to your needs and serve as a device to make you shine brighter."

"Amy! What are you talking about, where is all of this coming from? I-I don't undersand…" – Sheldon whispered, voice breaking, shoulders slumped in defeat.

His eyes were wide and damp and Amy almost couldn't handle the hurt behind them, so she had to look away. Sheldon looked like so much younger, so much more vulnerable. Like a child whose favourite toy has been stolen and now he wants it back and his parents have to explain to him it has been stolen and he can't have it back.

Amy wanted to give in, wanted to comfort him, wrap her hands around him and tell him everything will be okay like she had done more times than she cares to remember. But…she couldn't bring herself to do it, not this time. She still loved him and would probably always love him but there it was time she thought of herself too, she needed love herself after all.

"Sheldon…" – she began, voice softer - almost like it was before. It gave the physicist hope, made him think perhaps that would be the moment when the old Amy will make an appearance.

"I think it will be better if we stopped seeing each other for the time being."

His hopes were smashed into the ground and he could feel himself going dizzy, his eyes burning and mouth dry.

"Wh-what?"

"You agreed to end our relationship and let's face it, you're doing this out of pity, Sheldon. It's not what is best for me, it's certainly not what is best for you. Go back to your old routine, live your old life, the one I brought chaos into."

Sheldon was left speechless and confused and for perhaps the very first time in his life he had no idea what to say.

"Is this what you really think, Amy?" – he started, voice suddenly firm and unwavering – "That I am here out of pity?" – he spat the last word as if it were poison, as if it was insulting of her to even suggest such a thing.

"I am here because I care about you!" – he screamed, anger pulsing through him. – "Why won't you let me take of you?" – he demanded, raising his tone even more.

What he did next, he did on autopilot because he's frustrated and damn near his breaking point. He pulled Amy to himself with the intention to touch her, to hold her, kiss her even. He was not sure in his actions any longer and realized he can no longer see any logic or rationality behind them.

He expected her to give in right away, never being one to refuse his touch, to succumb to the wants he knows she has. Instead she shrieked and pulled away, face going white and her eyes wide, full of fear.

"A-Amy, what's wrong?" – Sheldon froze and pulled back, unable to understand why she would react this way. Wasn't this what she had always wanted – for them to have a physical relationship? Well, then why would she…

Before he could get an answer though, Penny and Leonard flew into the room. The scientist could feel two pairs of arms pulling him away from Amy, guiding him out.

"What on Earth did you do to her?" – Penny demanded, storming out of the room after some time she has spent trying to comfort her bestie.

"I didn't do anything!" – the scientist cried in defense, feeling as if his immature ways were starting to resurface.

"She was crying, Sheldon! They had to sedate her!" – the blond continued, her face red with anger – "So, I'm asking you what did you do?"

"I-I, just…I tried to, well I don't know, hug her, I guess." – Sheldon mumbled, eyes on set on the floor. He couldn't bring himself to look his best friend in the eye right now, feeling ashamed of himself like never before. He has hurt Amy so much in the last few weeks and he keeps making things worse instead of fixing them.

Penny seemed to calm down after hearing his response a bit and inhaled sharply, either in frustration or exhaustion.

"She did the same with me. For whatever reason she's terrified of human contact." – the Nebraskan admitted.

"Guys…do you think that, you know maybe Amy was…" – Leonard started but he couldn't finish the sentence so he just looked at his friend, hoping they could understand what he has in mind.

Penny did, Sheldon didn't.

The blonde shook her head "no" before she responded:

"I asked one of the nurses and she said Amy wasn't raped, fortunately."

The word rape caught Sheldon's attention and dragged him out of his thoughts. He stared at them like a scared, lost child.

"R-raped?" – he stuttered, voice small and trembling.

"It means to be…" – Leonard began because he knew there were areas where Sheldon was no expert, despite his genius.

"I know what the word means!" – the Texan snapped. – "I just…well, it never occurred to me that those horrible men might do _that_ to her."

Penny sighed, of course it hadn't occurred to him. The thought had crossed her mind, more than once actually, because she knew how the world worked and more precisely how men worked. Sheldon though didn't – despite being absurdly intelligent he had little understanding of other people and so the idea of Amy being hurt in such a wat simply didn't even exist for him.

Leonard cleared his throat, trying to think of some way to elevate the tension and help out his friends.

"Important thing is, it didn't happen." – he said, trying to stress the words and make it seem as if everything was okay, because really that's what he'd like to think.

"Well, something did happen to make her act this way!" – Sheldon retorted, raising his voice a few octaves once again. He really had to learn how to control his anger but now wasn't the time.

"This isn't the Amy I...we know." – he added matter of fact – "I'm going to find out what happened to make her like this."

Leonard could see the determination behind his blue eyes, the firmness behind the statement. He had seen his best friend like this before – when he decided to put his brain to work and prove a theorem or solve some complex equation.

Problem is, Amy isn't some sort of scientific mystery, she is a real, living, breathing person and you can't just solve a person, nor can you fix them like you can fix a miscalculated equation. And Sheldon, sadly, doesn't understand this, not yet at least, Leonard ponders.

To be honest Sheldon couldn't even begin to understand what was happening, he knew just one thing: Amy was broken and he would do anything in his power to change that.

He was already starting to think of a plan when Penny turned, always one to read his expression with ease.

"Just tell us what you're meaning to do, Sheldon."

"We don't have full data and until we do we can't fix the problem."- he pointed out, sounding as if he was talking about a Physics assignment at school – "So, I'm going to find out what happened of course."

"And how are you going to do that? Amy isn't ready to talk about it, I don't think if she ever will be either."

"Well, I'm not going to ask her. I'm going to talk to the only other people who know what happened."

Leonard and Penny's eyes widened in unison once they realized what their best friend was up to.

Sheldon was headed to talk to the people who had turned their lives upside down and they couldn't really do anything to change his mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: **ChaliceInnana, hazelra7, Guest, DrummerGirl66, EnergeticLove, Brenda, juliadelg, SRAM, karyshamy, Rafaela Amanda, genki-escapist, nanjica04, beckygirl98, , kimbee73, smkffnut, Ceciliafanfic, Miss Starfire, Darcyfitz1, FOOTBALLGIRL1, MariaAlbina, Erin, AnitaRez – thank you all for the kind words, you're awesome!

I am sorry that the story from now on will not be as action packed as it used to be. It will be more about the dynamics between Sheldon and Amy (and the rest of the gang of course).

What do you think about Shamy's reunion? Will Sheldon manage to help her out? Btw, I hope him initiating physical contact wasn't too out of character but bear in mind he did initiate that kiss on the train (epic moment for this ship!). Not to mention after missing Amy so much...who knows what he'd do?

So what are your thoughts of Sheldon's sudden decision to talk to Amy's abductor(s)? How do you think will that go and will he be able to get the answers he's looking for?

Please review and have a lovely day!


End file.
